FOR OUR FUTURE
by Eroshika
Summary: RinHaru de leur premier baiser à leur mariage ( car oui j'adore les mariages ), en essayant de reprendre les scènes cultes des deux saisons de l'anime, mais aussi mes fantasmes délirants. Présence de Reigisa et Soumako, et comme je suis pas hypocrite à 100% il y aura un peu de SouRin et de MakoHaru ( mais rien qu'un peu! )
1. Le premier été, Partie I

_**Titre: FOR OUR FUTURE**_

_**Paring: RinHaru**_

_**Rating: K pour ce chapitre**_

_**Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de Free Iwatobi swimming Club et Free Eternal Summer ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

_**Résumé: .. Euh.. Rin, Haru, passé, présent, futur and friends... ( non, je ne sais pas résumer... XD )**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Le premier été <strong>

**Partie I**

C'est sous cet arbre que tout avait débuté. Sous cet arbre qui ressemblait au cerisier de leur école primaire, que Rin avait avoué la véritable nature de ses sentiments. Des grosses gouttes d'eau étaient passée d'un visage à l'autre, après un violente bagarre, tout ça à cause d'une esquisses faite avec une brindille sur du sable... For the team.

Ca aurait pu paraître anodin pour quiconque, pourtant ces 3 petits mots étaient lourd de sens pour eux... Une explosion d'émotions avait emporté le jeune nageur. Après avoir lâché le col de son camarade et avoué que son seul rêve était de nager de nouveau avec ses amis il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir une réponse aussi positive de son camarade.

**- Non, il n'est pas trop tard, Rin...**

A mi chemin entre la surprise et la gène de réaliser la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en ce moment, c'est à dire l'un à califourchon sur l'autre, le silence se fit. Haru se redressa légèrement de façon à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son vis-à-vis. Personne ne saura jamais si ce fut un acte prémédité, toujours est-il que le rouge foncé se pencha également au même moment et leurs lèvres se heurtèrent pendant quelques secondes. Les 2 paires d'yeux fermées s'ouvrirent d'un coup et simultanément comme s'ils étaient eux même étonnés de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. L'exaltation, la frustration, la tension, sans doute les avaient poussés à s'embrasser, pourtant ça paraissait si inattendu, si irréel... Ils se fixèrent muets dans le blanc des yeux, qui sait s'ils n'aurait pas recommencé, s'ils n'avaient pas entendu un bruit de pas se rapprocher d'eux.

Leurs trois camarades essoufflés les surprirent ainsi mais ne comprirent pas du tout ce qui avait pu se passer la seconde d'avant entre eux deux. En effet, ils étaient bien trop préoccupés par le relais sur le point de se dérouler.

Les 4 nageurs du relais se succèdent les uns après les autres. Contre toutes attentes et malgré leur tricherie sur l'identité d'un des participant, ils remportèrent la victoire.

Haru dernier participant du groupe fut sortit de l'eau grâce à la main de Makoto et devant les larmes de Nagisa quand soudain, il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'il se sentit entouré de deux bras musclés ainsi qu'une tête se poser sur son épaule. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée il était parvenu à faire pleurer son camarade.

**- Haru! Tu m'as montré le meilleur spectacle que je puisse avoir...**

Après de longs moments de joie qu'ils passèrent à savourer leur victoire, malgré leur disqualification et s'enthousiasmer d'être de nouveau réunis, il fut temps pour chacun de regagner son école. Mais au moment de se séparer, les deux jeunes hommes trouvèrent le moyen de s'attarder à l'écart des autres à l'entrée du gymnase pour échanger quelques mots

**- Rin... Excuse moi...**

**- Eeeh? Pourquoi?**

**- Je t'ai fait pleurer 2 fois aujourd'hui...**

Surpris d'une telle déclaration, le nageur de Samezuka se mit à rire, à la fois attendri par la compassion de son camarade et l'absurdité de la situation. Il lui lança un regard complice et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main en s'en allant.

**- Baka, ça n'est pas la première fois que je pleure pour toi...**

La phrase avait été dite assez bas, si bien que le brun n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Il rattrapa son ami en le retenant par la veste.

**- Au fait, pour tout à l'heure...**

Rin se stoppa net. Il déglutit et n'osa pas se retourner pour faire face à son camarade. Il ne dit pas un mot. Haru allait dire quelque chose quand la voix de la professeure principale ex mannequin retentit. Elle demandait à son élève de rapidement dire au revoir au jeune homme puis de vite regagner sa voiture, car c'était bientôt l'heure de la fin des cours et le portail risquait de fermer avant leur retour.

**- Je dois y aller... A+**

**- Okey, A+**

Le dauphin partit en courant sous les yeux de son ami qui le regardait partir ses cheveux aux vent. Ou plutôt que de le regarder, il l'admirait... Cette situation devenait vraiment dangereuse... Sans compter qu'ils s'étaient embrassés quelques heures plus tôt... Les doutes emplissaient le requin qui se voyait perdre totalement le contrôle des évènements qui se produisaient, déjà qu'il avait n'en avait jamais eu sur ses propres sentiments... Cependant, il ne connaissait rien du point de vue de Haru, et c'est ce qu'il redoutait le plus...

* * *

><p>Bientôt deux semaines que le relais était passé. Les nageurs de Iwatobi et de Samezuka se fréquentaient régulièrement lors de leurs entraînements communs. Ils étaient tous en très bons termes. Pour ce qui était de Rin et Haruka ils n'avaient jamais rediscuté de ce qui s'était produit le jour du relais. Toutefois leur relation avait changé sur certains points, pour commencer ils étaient beaucoup plus tactiles l'un envers l'autre. Ça allait des tapes dans le dos, au petites coups de poings dans les abdos, en passant par des coudes appuyés sur les épaules. Ça pourrait passer pour quelque chose de banal pour des jeunes hommes de leur âge, mais les deux se cherchaient en se taquinant dès qu'il se voyaient, et connaissant le tempérament taciturne voire froid de Haru, on ne pouvait pas ignorer ce changement. Tous pensaient que cette attitude était due à leur amitié d'enfance retrouvée depuis peu, et c'était aussi le cas des deux principaux intéressés, du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.<p>

Un jour alors que les élèves du lycée Iwatobi effectuaient leur programme d'entraînement habituel. Ils furent surpris de voir une silhouette virile et élancée se profiler devant leur piscine. Nagisa et Makoto sortirent la tête de l'eau et se regardèrent l'un l'autre les yeux grands écarquillés. A cause du contre-jour, il leur était impossible de mettre un visage ou même un nom sur la personne qui se tenait debout devant eux. Makoto en panique face à cette intrusion se cacha derrière le plus petit, effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un de mal intentionné leur rende visite.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Mako-chan je vous protégerais!**

Non vous ne rêvez, c'est bien ce qu'avait dit le petit blond. On entendit la silhouette pouffer de rire, c'est vrai que la mine déconfite d'un grand garçon d'1m90 environ qui se cachait derrière un espèce de shota blondinet déterminé, était une vision assez comique. C'est à ce moment là que Rei apparut de l'autre côté de la piscine sortant des vestiaires. Il était allé chercher un nouveau livre de théorie afin de s'améliorer encore un peu. A la plus grande surprise de ses camarades il fut le seul à reconnaître le jeune homme face à eux:

**- Rin-sempai?**

A l'entente de ses deux petits mots, une tête brune sortit soudain de l'eau, celle de Haru, qui était resté immergé sans s'apercevoir de rien. Le dauphin vit alors face à lui son ami d'enfance vêtu de l'uniforme de son école.

**- Rin?**

**- Yo Haru!**

**- Que fais tu ici Rin? et tu n'es pas censé avoir cours?**

C'était Makoto dont la peur avait disparu quo venait de poser cette question. Question qui d'ailleurs mis assez mal à l'aise son interlocuteur qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête en répondant.

**- J'ai aucun conseil à recevoir, vu comment vos entraînements ont l'air d'être fait correctement...**

Le jeune prodige de la natation se demandait pourquoi son ami était déjà sur la défensive, alors que c'était lui qui était venu à Iwatobi sans recevoir d'invitation particulière. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, qui le gêna encore plus. Il se racla alors la gorge avant de déclarer d'un ton un peu maladroit:

**- Rei! J'ai entendu que tu cherchais à améliorer ton temps au papillon, alors je me suis de dis que... comment dire... Je pourrais peut être te venir en aide...**

Une paire d'yeux bleus cachée derrière des lunettes s'illumina. Rei balança son bouquin et se jeta sur Rin pour le remercier, même si ce celui-ci fit mine de le repousser et de ne pas apprécier le fait de procurer de la joie aux autres. Tout le monde avait l'air content que le jeune homme soit aussi attentionné, particulièrement Haruka, qui pourtant était le moins démonstratif. Puis ce fut au tour de Akamata sensei et Gou d'arriver. Tout d'abord étonnée de voir son grand frère ici, elle comprit très vite ses réelles motivations, de ce fait elle ne lui posa même pas la question, tandis que la professeure suggéra de faire une pause déjeuné vu qu'il était déjà midi avec leur invité surprise.

En effet, Rin était sorti de cours discrètement avant la fin de l'heure et avait tracé jusqu'à Iwatobi, mais n'était parvenu à se libérer plus tôt. Il soupira de lassitude, puis se dit qu'après tout, ce n'était que plus de temps passé avec Haru, donc pas de quoi se plaindre.

Sans qu'il ne le sache, son camarade pensait exactement la même chose... Mais il fut vite sortit de sa rêverie par ses coéquipiers excités comme tout à l'idée de manger tous ensembles après s'être séché et rhabillés.

Le repas sous forme de pique nique se déroula dans la bonne humeur, grâce aux pizzas offertes par la maison de leur ancien entraîneur, qui malheureusement n'avait pas pu s'éterniser avec eux. Quant à Rin et Haru, qui pourtant ne s'étaient presque pas parlés depuis le début de leur entrevue, avaient trouvé le moyen de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre...

Alors que tout le monde blaguait joyeusement, et que le repas touchait à sa fin, le jeune homme aux dents de requin, se pencha légèrement vers son voisin, pour lui murmurer:

**- On va dans l'eau?**

Ravis d'une telle proposition, les orbes bleues se mirent à briller. Rin le connaissait vraiment par cœur... Dans la seconde qui suivit les deux se levèrent d'un bond, et se déshabillèrent en courant vers le bassin, puis y plongèrent sans la moindre hésitation. Devant cet élan d'énergie, les autres nageurs d'abord effarés par la rapidité de leur fuite, en firent ensuite de même, et tous se mirent à chahuter dans l'eau comme des idiots. C'est l'ex mannequin de lingerie fine qui les rappela à l'ordre en les forçant à se mettre au travail, Gou quant à elle retourna en cours après le repas. Chacun avait alors récupéré sa fiche d'entraînement tandis que Rin et Rei se trouvaient au bord de la piscine à discuter technique.

La professeur, prise d'un excès de confiance, s'accorda le droit de les laisser travailler sans surveillance, et partit vaquer à ses occupations à savoir lire des magasines féminin dans son bureau au frais. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un dauphin sortit comme si de rien était de l'eau, et se plaça à côté du papillon de l'équipe pour écouter avec attention les informations données par son ami. Cette nouvelle présence eu pour effet de déstabiliser le requin qui ne savait plus trop où il en était dans sa démonstration.

**- Euh... Je disais quoi déjà?**

Balbutiant il cherchait du soutien auprès de son kohai, mais la seconde paire de perles azures qui le fixait le perturbait beaucoup trop. Ca faisait un petit moment que Haruka s'était aperçu que Rin se trouvait dos à la piscine, à quelques centimètres seulement du bord... Sans dire le moindre mot, il posa sa main ses les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés de son camarade aux cheveux rouges, d'ailleurs son visage aussi avait viré au rouge...

**- Haaaaa?!**

**- Tu devrais te rafraîchir Rin, ça t'aidera à réfléchir.**

Il effectua alors une faible pression de sa main, qui suffit pour faire trébucher l'autre et qu'on entende un énorme „ SPLASH „ . Rin se sortit dans aussitôt de l'eau, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, en criant à Haru:

**- Abruti ! Tu vas me le payer!**

A ce moment là le brun tapa un sprint, ce qui donna encore plus envie au requin de le poursuivre, il sortit de la piscine en courant. Leur course continua autour de toute l'école, jusqu'à ce que Haru, qui ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois en direction de son camarade, ne prenne le partit de rentrer dans les douches. Rin le suivit sans hésiter, il regarda dans toutes les directions pour trouver sa cible mais il n'avait pas pris suffisamment de précautions au niveau de ses pieds... Il glissa sur une savonnette que quelqu'un avait malencontreusement laissée par terre et se vautra littéralement sur le carrelage, sous un petit ricanement étouffé du dauphin caché dans un coin. Deuxième chute de la journée provoquée par Haru! Le rouge se releva tant bien que mal et fut presque émerveillé par l'image devant lui. Il était tellement rare de voir Haruka rigoler en public, pourtant il avait une façon de rire tellement mignonne et...

STOP. Rin ne devait arrêter de penser, ou sinon la situation se compliquerait encore plus... Il ne voulait pas détruire cette stabilité avec ses amis qu'il avait perdu pendant si longtemps, ni même prendre le risque d'être de nouveau éloigné de celui qui hantait ses pensée... Il accourut alors vers le dauphin et fit s'entremêler leurs poings pour mimer un pseudo-affrontement auquel il répondit avec peu de conviction, trop amusé par la précédente chute. Rin abandonna l'idée de se bagarrer dans la douche avec un Haru plié en deux, qui mettait ses nerds à vifs. Pris d'un élan d'ardeur il attrapa son vis-à-vis par la taille et le chargea sur son épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac à patate. Le dit sac à patate cessa un instant de se fendre la poire, ses joues virent cramoisies puis son porteur se mit à galoper à toute vitesse en direction de la piscine et lui dit:

**- Désolé mais les dauphins ça va dans la flotte!**

Haruka tenta par tous les moyens de descendre du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire croire. Rin savait pertinemment qu'il aurait très bien pu se libérer s'il en avait vraiment eu la volonté. Au lieu de ça il demandait sur son ton indifférent qu'on le lâche, mais un très léger sourire se dessinait se lèvres et trahissaient ses réels sentiments. Rin s'arrêta net devant le bassin, et pris ses camarades stupéfaits à parti.

**- Alors je fais quoi? Je le jette?**

**- Haru-chan?!**

Personne ne donna de réponse précise pour sauver les petites fesses de Haru qui n'en revenait pas du manque de soutien envers sa personne de la part de l'équipe d'Iwatobi. Le rouge foncé ricana de sa mine déconfite et changea le dauphin de position dans ses bras sans que celui ci n'oppose aucune résistance. Désormais le nageur était porté comme une princesse par les bras forts et rassurants d'un... requin charmant? Toujours est-il que ce dernier lança un grand sourire fier à l'autre plus que mal à l'aise et lui dit:

**- C'est quoi cette tête? T'as peur de l'eau maintenant?**

**- Nan c'est juste que..**

**- T'as de la chance, les requins aussi sont censés vivre dans l'eau...**

Un clin d'oeil furtif lui fut adressé quand soudain, Rin effectua un fabuleux bon, qui ressemblait plus à une frite, avec Haru dans ses bras et les fit plonger tous les deux. A cause de la pression de l'eau le brun quitta naturellement son étreinte et se tourna dans sa direction, il s'aperçut que ce dernier avait également les yeux ouverts et le regardait. Tout en continuant à se fixer, le dauphin nagea vers lui ce jusqu'à ce que ses avant-bras puissent se placer derrière la nuque de son camarade et sa tête contre ses pectoraux, tandis que le reste de son corps se calait naturellement avec le mouvement de l'eau dans sa position antérieure, c'est à dire en princesse. Rin le regarda faire avec attention. Certes ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur baiser, mais leurs gestes parlaient d'eux mêmes. Ils remontèrent ainsi à la surface. Et c'est à ce moment là que la professeur choisit de revenir... Elle était assez effrayante quand elle le voulait, et ils avaient raison d'avoir peur. Pour leur manque de discipline elle veilla sur eux jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi, et multiplia par deux leurs programme.

L'entraînement se termina sur les coups de 17h et chacun regagna son domicile. Une fois de plus Haruka avait passé la soirée seul à se faire son petit maquereau, puis s'était couché relativement tôt. Mais une fois dans son lit, impossible de fermer l'oeil il se repassait en boucle dans sa tête les évènements de l'après-midi, en repensant particulièrement à une certaine personne: Rin.

De son côté c'était exactement le même phénomène. Le couvre feu était déjà passé depuis ½ heure à Samezuka mais impossible pour le jeune homme de trouver le sommeil. Sa pensée n'était dirigée que vers une seule et même personne: Haru. N'y tenant plus il se saisit de son téléphone portable posé sur sa table de chevet et pianota à toute vitesse quelques mots sur l'écran puis envoya sans réfléchir. C'est précisément deux secondes plus tard qu'il réalisa, premièrement l'heure qu'il était pour envoyer une telle proposition, et deuxièmement le contenu du message: „ **_Ça te dirait qu'on aille au ciné demain soir?_** „ …

C'est ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Mais qu'allait-il donc penser? Ça faisait vraiment suspect et trop inattendu pour être honnête. Rin était presque en train de se taper la tête contre le mur de sa bêtise quand soudain, il sentit son appareil vibrer entre ses doigts. Il lut aussitôt le message en retour qu'il venait de recevoir: „ **_Ok_** „

Il s'y reprit à deux fois pour le lire, même s'il ne s'agissait que de deux petites lettres qui suffisait à le remplir d'un sentiment de pur joie. Puis encore en vibration, qui cette fois le fit sursauter.

**_Je suis libre à partir de 18h après l'entrainement_**

**_Ok, je viendrais te chercher à 18h_ **

C'était vraiment étrange que Haru réponde aussi vite, lui qui en temps normal ne répondait que rarement aux appels.. Cette conversation était elle bien réelle? C'est justement ce que se demandaient les deux garçons dont le cœur battait la chamade. Sans le savoir, ils posèrent simultanément leurs téléphones et se glissèrent dans leurs draps et partirent bien vite au pays des rêves...

* * *

><p>La journée qui suivit fut semblable à toutes les autres pour nos deux nageurs préférés: cours, déjeuné, entraînement … Rien d'inhabituel en soit, mis à part leur attitude. Tous deux étaient convaincus que personne ne remarquerait, leur trac, leur appréhension quand à leur future soirée, mais c'était sans compter sur les fidèles compagnons: respectivement Makoto et Nitori.<p>

**- Nee Haru-chan, tu es sûr que tu vas bien?**

**- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?**

**- Ah excuse de dire ça tout d'un coup mais... pourquoi tu ne rentres pas dans l'eau?**

Se surprenant lui même le dauphin, resta bouche bée un instant devant son ami qui s'entraînait déjà depuis bien ¼ d'heure. Il se déshabilla aussitôt et là ce fut le choc... Toutes les personnes présentes, c'est à dire tous les membres du club de natation écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis plus d'une décennie, Haru avait oublié de mettre un maillot de bain sous ses vêtements. Au lieu de ça il portait un boxer tout à fait ordinaire... Oui, il en avait chez lui. Le jeune homme s'en apercevant vira au rouge et partit en courant dans les vestiaires du club, où se trouvait bien évidemment des maillots de bain de rechange. Jamais Haru aurait pu croire qu'il puisse être autant perturbé par une simple soirée avec son ami d'enfance, ce même s'il avait conscience de ses sentiments à son égard... Mais il devait à tout prix penser à autre chose, au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Et cet après-midi là, plus que jamais le jeune dauphin se donna à fond dans son entraînement, allant même jusqu'à battre son record personnel.

En fin de journée sur les coups de 17h, Makoto qui avait fini de se doucher, regarda son téléphone et s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu un message de... Nitori?

**_Tachibana-sempai, alerte rouge! Matsuoka-sempai a vraiment eu un comportement très étrange aujourd'hui, il m'a offert mon déjeuné et après il a séché l'entrainement, choses qu'il ne fait jamais. R.A.S de ton côté?_**

Le vert kaki envoya aussitôt la réponse suivante:

**_Sérieusement? J'ai remarqué exactement la même chose pour Haru. Tu crois que c'est lié?_**

**_Nous devons en avoir le cœur net, à la sortie du lycée on a qu'à les suivre, et si on a vu juste, A tout à l'heure!_**

Le soir venu, les deux garçons qui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant un des cinémas de la ville se retrouvèrent. Rin avait opté pour un style très décontracté débardeur gris, veste en coton, mais n'avait pas négligé le détail chic: un petit chapeau noir. Haru quant à lui avait un style plus conventionnel , pantalon cintré couleur caramel et chemise foncée. Le premier à parler fut bien évidemment le plus bavard des deux.

**- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu te déplaces pour autre chose que la natation Haru!**

Les deux gossips boys non loin de là tendaient en vain l'oreille pour entendre les paroles croustillantes de leur conversation, heureusement que certains gestes aidaient à comprendre. En effet Haruka se posta en dessous d'un affiche de cinéma qu'il montra du doigt.

**- Je veux aller voir ce film.**

Rin l'air effaré et blasé à la fois lança un „ **ah je vois...** „ et ils rentrèrent dans le cinéma. En réalité, l'affiche en question n'était autre que la version remastérisée du grand bleu. Makato pouffa de rire, Haru était vraiment incorrigible. Nitori voulait rattraper son senpai pour le consoler de sa déception mais il fut retenu par le vert qui lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir sinon ils passeraient pour des gros stalkers... Ce qu'ils sont .

Les jeunes nageurs s'étaient installés côte à côte au milieu de cinéma, Rin avait ôté sa veste et son chapeau, lorsque les deux autres entrèrent à leur suite. Ils n'y avait personne dans le cinéma exceptés eux et un jeune couple placés à l'extrémité sur le côté. Makoto et Nitori s'installèrent quelques rangs derrière le couple pour ne pas paraître suspects et enfilèrent les capuches de leurs sweetshirt pour être moins reconnaissables.

Après une courte page de réclame le film commença. Le requin fut ennuyé au bout de moins de 10 minutes. Si seulement ils étaient allés voir les dents de la mer... Il se tourna un instant vers son ami qui lui semblait passionné. Rin se vengea sur le popcorn tout en se posant plein de questions : Pourquoi l'avait-il invité à un truc aussi chiant que le cinéma? Ce n'est pas ce que les couples font? Couple, ils en étaient encore loin, mais peut être que si il passait son bras sur son épaule ça marcherait... Cette pensée le fit sortir de sa rêverie, d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps se prenait-il la tête? Il ne comprenait plus rien au film...

Cela faisait maintenant une demi heure que Makoto et Nitori n'avait pas quitté les deux nageurs de yeux, ils ne s'étaient pas regardés, ni même parlés, les deux stalkers étaient sur le point de craquer. Quand soudain leur délivrance arriva. Le jeune champion de Samezuka força un bâillement en s'étirant et en profita pour poser son bras le long des épaules de Haru qui ne broncha pas.

Nitori sortit de son siège lâcha un petit „ **Senpai!**" de surprise. Aussitôt le grand qui l'accompagnait posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et remarqua que la femme du couple devant eux s'était retourné dans leur direction. Les iris émeraudes s"écarquillèrent. Non en fait ça n'était pas une femme c'était...

**- Nagisa?**

Le regard des deux amis venaient de se croiser, ils étaient tout autant éberlués l'un que l'autre. Ils se chuchotèrent le plus discrètement qu'ils purent, mais tout en se faisant entendre.

**- Mako-chan? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Avec Ai-chan?**

L'homme du couple se retourna à son tour et Makoto put reconnaître Rei sous un chapeau haute de forme et une fausse moustache.

**- Regarde c'est Rin et Haru, mais c'est quoi ces tenues?**

De son côté Rin qui ignorait totalement qu'il était espionné par 4 personnes et qui n'avait pas entendu le cri de son camarade, voulut savoir pourquoi son accompagnateur n'avait eu aucune réaction à sa technique de drague démodée. Il se tourna vers lui malgré sa gêne et se rendit compte que le dauphin s'était endormi sans doute épuisé à cause de l'entraînement mais il avait malgré tout tenu à venir à tout prix. Adorable.

Le blondinet n'y tenait plus, il fallait que lui et Rei fuient, le cri incontrôlé de Nitori les avaient à coup sûr grillés. Son inquiétude fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il aperçut au loin Rin ranger ses affaires et charger Haruka sur son dos pour le ramener.

**- Dépêche toi Rei-chan! Ils arrivent! On est en alerte fushia !**

Le bleuté obéit mais sa queue de pie se coinça dans un adage du porte-boisson. Il essaya de s'en défaire en vain.

**- Mon costume est coincé !**

**- Arrache le on s'en fout !**

**- Mais ça veut pas, c'est en simili!**

Les deux victimes du complot qui montaient les marchent n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres plus bas. Makoto et son acolyte se cachaient aussi bien qu'ils purent derrière leurs cols roulés et leurs capuche. Ils allaient tous être découverts si ça continuait ainsi. Nagisa céda sous la pression et abandonna Rei à sa détresse. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre mais laissa malencontreusement tomber un objet derrière lui. L'objet en question se retrouva par le pire des concours de circonstance au niveau des pieds de Rin qui le ramassa malgré le poids que pesait son chéri dans sur dos.

**- Madame, vous avez fait tomber votre...**

Le jeune homme s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'objet dans sa main n'était autre qu'une sculpture moche sculptée dans le bois ressemblant à un oiseau vêtu d'un t-shirt jaune. Il semblait que Rin l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais ça ne lui revenait pas. Mais c'était sans compter sur Haru qui décida de se réveiller à cet instant précis et prononça quelques mots au dessus de l'épaule de son porteur.

**- C'est moi qui l'ai fait, c'est la mascotte du club.**

Les yeux du rouge s'injectèrent de sang, c'est alors que Nagisa se retourna mécaniquement dans la direction de ses deux amis immédiatement choqués par le fait qu'il soit maquillé comme une prostituée et vêtu comme une gitane. L'oiseau fut brisé dans le poing du rouge qui d'une voix abyssale demanda.

**- Oy qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça Nagisa?**

**- Haha je peux tout t'expliquer Rin-chan!**

Rin tourna la tête et vit par la suite Rei dans un costume tout autant ridicule paralysé par la peur.

**- Rei aussi?!**

Le brun descendit du dos de son camarade et ajouta d'une voix frêle et calme.

**- Tu oublies Makoto et Nitori...**

**- Haru-chan!**

**- Matsuoka-senpai!**

**- … Je vais vous tuer... Je vais vous tuer !**

Rin n'en revenait pas, si Haru n'avait pas été là, il les auraient tous démontés comme des tables ikea. Heureusement pour leurs petits fesses, l'addict à l'eau qui prit la parole.

**- Ce film était bien mais je suis épuisé, je rentre à la maison.**

**- Oy Haru, tu t'en fiches qu'ils nous espionnent?**

**- Non, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Cette soirée valait vraiment le coup, ne serait ce que pour voir Nagisa habillé comme ça... hn.**

Nagisa tenta de protester mais le nageur de Samezuka lui murmura qu'il ne payait rien pour attendre...

**- Merci Rin...**

Le sus-nommé rougit doucement quand le brun lui dit ces deux mots d'un ton on ne peut plus naturel. Sur ce les 6 jeunes hommes rentrèrent à pied jusqu'à chez eux en parlant et blaguant normalement mis à part que Rin était un peu ronchon mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Et voilà pour la première partie du chapitre 1  
>J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ( ce verbe n'existe pas... ) et donner votre avis **<p> 


	2. Le premier été, Partie II

_**Titre: FOR OUR FUTURE**_

_**Paring: RinHaru**_

_**Rating: M /!\ ( on passe du K au M, mineurs et non amateurs de yaoi passez votre chemin! )**_

_**Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de Free Iwatobi swimming Club et Free Eternal Summer ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

_**Résumé: Théoriquement le rating suffit à vous faire deviner ce qu'il va se passer :') **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Le premier été <strong>

**Partie II**

Depuis ces évènements l'idée de sortir avec Haru était devenue un peu plus concrète dans la tête du requin, mais vraiment un tout petit peu.. Les moments pour se retrouver seuls étaient difficiles à mettre en place, et il n'osait pas lui proposer à nouveau une sortie en tête-à-tête vu la façon dont ça s'était terminé la dernière fois. En revanche il se permettait des gestes presque intimes tels des câlins de temps à autre, ce même en public. De toute façon les autres avaient compris et ils s'en foutaient. Enfin c'est ce que Rin pensait... Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Haru. Un soir entre chien et loup, alors qu'ils étaient assis au bord de la piscine seuls, le dauphin la tête posé sur l'épaule voisine, ils étaient plongés dans leur pensées. Respectivement ils pensaient l'un à l'autre. Il suffisait juste d'un tout petit coup de pouce pour les rendre heureux, il fallait bien que l'un d'eux franchisse le pas. Le brun ôta brusquement sa serviette et se mit debout face à son ami.

**Rin, nageons encore!**

**Encore? On a passé 6h dans l'eau déjà !**

**Je parle d'une course**

**Baka, on est trop crevés pour faire ça maintenant. **

**Tu as encore peur de perdre contre moi...**

Comme toujours sensible à la provocation, Rin se leva en râlant un peu, puis ils se postèrent chacun à un plongeon. Un regard complice et ils sautèrent aussitôt puis nagèrent à toute allure pour faire un temps très proche de celui qu'ils faisaient habituellement. A vrai dire le fait de concourir l'un contre l'autre agissait sur eux comme un motivateur très puissant. Ils touchèrent alors le mur simultanément et sortirent la tête.

**Yaha !**

**C'est moi qui ai gagné Rin**

**Hein ? Je suis arrivé avant toi Haru no Baka !**

**Quoi ?**

**Menteur, j'ai touché avant toi ! **

**Non, c'est moi !**

**Non c'est moi. **

**C'est moi!**

**Enfoiré ! Je vais te couler !**

Alors débuta entre eux une lutte à moitié immergés dans l'eau, ou chacun essayait de renverser l'autre. C'est alors que l'expression dans leurs regards changea. Comme s'ils venaient de prendre conscience de quelque chose. En effet, ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient constamment en train de se chercher l'un l'autre, que toute occasion était bonne pour démarrer un pseudo-affrontement, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Progressivement, la force qu'ils exerçaient l'un sur l'autre diminua doucement, jusqu'à ce que leurs mains toujours unies retombent dans l'eau. Les paupières closes, Haru fit s'unir leurs bouches. Rin se laissa faire sans aucune résistance à ce chaste baiser, quand soudain il prit fin, et l'initiateur, rouge comme une pivoine, cachait son visage tant bien que mal derrière sa mèche de cheveux, puis il se mit à fuir en se détachant des mains de son camarade. Il partit à tout vitesse empruntant les escaliers les plus proches de lui, et marcha d'un pas vif le plus loin qu'il put. Le requin bien décidé à le rattraper, accourut derrière lui en lui criant :

**Cette fois je te laisserai pas faire comme si de rien n'était Haru !**

**Dis moi ce qu'il y a alors ! **

Les deux s'arrêtèrent net le regard fixe, face à face à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Tandis que Rin paralysé ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, Haru lui attendait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il lui dise pourquoi ils s'étaient embrassés deux fois déjà, alors qu'ils étaient deux garçons et surtout rivaux.

**Hein? Je... Q-Quoi?**

A cet instant, le dauphin n'affichait pas son air blasé habituel, il était sincèrement triste.

**Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est? Ou tu es incapable de le dire? Alors ça n'est pas la peine de me suivre.**

Choqué par autant de froideur mais également par le fait que son camarade n'avait pas totalement tort, le rouge resta immobile. Il semblait complètement hébété et malheureux à la fois. Ce faisant il ne chercha pas à le suivre. Au lieu de ça il fit claquer sa langue sur son palet excédé, s'auto persuadant qu'il était en colère par la fuite du brun, et non par le fait qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir retenu.

Cela faisait deux fois qu'il laissait passer sa chance... Plus les heures passaient plus cette amertume et ce sentiment d'inachevé le tiraillait. Rien ni personne n'avait pu détourner ses pensées de cette personne. Après avoir diné, il abandonna sa résistance contre lui même. Il composa le numéro de téléphone de celui qu'il avait quitté au début de la soirée. Sans surprise celui ci ne répondit pas, alors il recommença, espaçant les appels d'environ 10 min puis 5, puis 2. Depuis bientôt une demi-heure Haru scrutait son portable, qui s'allumait et s'éteignait au rythme des humeurs du requin. Il daigna enfin écouter les messages qu'il avait laissé.

_**Haru.. Pour tout à l'heure.. je pense... qu'on a encore des choses à se dire... En tout cas moi j'en ai... Rappelle moi..**_

_**J'ai vraiment besoin de parler, je sais que t'es là, réponds ..**_

_**Haru réponds.. ou rappelle. j'arrive pas à dormir … steuplait **_

Face à tant de désespoir dans la voix de son ami d'enfance, Le jeune homme se sentit coupable. Quand soudain l'élève de Samezuka, inerte sur son lit , sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il sursauta et se jeta dessus. Il cru rêver quand il vit le nom de „ Haru" apparaître.

_**Haru !**_

…_**. Si tu es d'accord on parlera demain, je suis épuisé …**_

_**.. Après les cours? Et pardon pour le dérangement. **_

_**Au pied de l'arbre qui ressemble au cerisier de l'école...**_

_**O-ok... Bonne nuit**_

_**Bonne nuit Rin**_

La conversation avait été froide, mais quelque chose de positif en était ressorti et ils étaient soulagés d'avoir discuté. Tous deux éteignirent leurs téléphones, et s'endormirent peu après, chacun de leur côté.

La journée suivante fut certainement la plus longue dans toute la vie de carnassier de Rin Matsuoka, il appréhendait tellement le moment où ils allaient se voir. Il savait ce qu'il avait en de dire, mais il doutait d'y arriver, si seulement il l'avait rattrapé à temps hier ça aurait sans doute été plus simple... De plus ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait pied avec la réalité quand il avait un rendez vous avec son dauphin. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose ou ça lui causerait des problèmes. La journée s'achevait, le soleil commençait à se coucher et au lieu de rentrer chez lui, le jeune homme fit un détour. Détour par l'endroit où il avait échangé son premier baiser avec Haru. Même si ça avait été très furtif, c'était resté un souvenir impérissable. Debout dans l'attente, il avait mis ses écouteurs pour se détendre un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque l'objet de toutes les convoitises apparut au loin, il arracha les deux bouts de plastique de ses oreilles d'un geste vif. Il n'y avait rien à faire, cet échange le stressait particulièrement, toutefois, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Le brun s'arrêta de lui, laissant une certaine distance qui tranchait avec leurs récents rapprochements, chose qui fit douter encore plus son rival.

**Je suis là.. De quoi voulais tu me parler Rin?**

Son expression livide et ses mots directs, même pas accompagnés d'un **„ bonjour „** , ce comportement irritait l'autre. Seul le regard du brun semblait exprimer une lointaine lueur de .. Peur? Mais pourquoi aurait-il peur à un moment pareil ? Alors qu'il devait certainement se douter de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Plus Rin réfléchissait et plus les secondes passaient et approndissaient le silence qui les étrègnait. Il déglutit.. Il ne savait pas comment se faire comprendre et communiquer avec l'être avec qui pourtant il avait le plus envie de communiquer. C'était comme une rencontre trans-espèce. Comme si un requin s'entichait d'un dauphin.

**Hum.. Je t'ai fait venir car je sais qu'hier je n'ai pas réagi comme je le souhaitais.. Je sais que tu as compris ce que je ressentais.. Qui serait assez stupide pour ne pas le voir.. Mais je vais te le dire quand même pour clarifier les choses. T'en fais ce que tu veux.**

…**. Je t'écoute. **

Toujours autant de froideur. Avait-il bien fait d'aller jusqu'ici. Il pouvait encore fuir lâchement, mais malgré tout il n'en avait aucune envie. Si il avait fait tout ce chemin ça n'était pas pour reculer maintenant alors qu'il était si proche du but..

**La vérité Haru.. C'est que.. Je.. que je.. Je suis..**

L'expression de son vis-à-vis avait bien changé, il était accroché à ses lèvres, ça perturbait encore plus Rin qui ne savait plus s'exprimer.

**C'est vraiment difficile à dire...**

Il soupira, fixait des points dans l'horizon pour éviter les pupilles bleues.

**Haru .. Je.. Je t'aime... **

Les mots venaient d'être lâchés, plus bas qu'un murmure et en fixant le sol, mais ça avait suffit pour parvenir aux oreilles d'un dauphin choqué qui resta bouche bée face à lui. En voyant sa mine ébahie, le requin vira au rouge, il sentait qu'il allait se prendre une veste de plein fouet donc il effectua demi tour et commença à partir à grandes foulées, soudain un bras s'accrocha à l'articulation de son coude. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter muet comme une carpe.

**Moi aussi..**

Un frisson fit tressaillir son corps, la voix de son ami avait été au moins aussi basse que la sienne à l'instant. Il se retourna les yeux écarquillés et vit Haru des larmes au bord des yeux. Son unique souhait à cet instant était de le serrer dans toutes ses forces autour dans ses bras et de l'embrasser fougueusement mais il n'y croyait toujours pas.

**V... Vraiment?**

**Oui... je t'aime Rin. **

La main posée sur le bas de son visage le requin se retint de pleurer. C'est alors que le brun se rapprocha à petits pas, il en fut de même pour Rin, puis leur têtes se penchèrent en avant, ils fermèrent leurs yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ca n'était certes pas la première fois, mais la douceur était toujours aussi exquise. Ils s'écartèrent se lancèrent un regard bref et recommencèrent avec plus d'ardeur et ils approfondirent bien vite leur embrassade tandis que la main du requin se saisit de sa taille. Enivré par un sentiment de pur bonheur, Haru attrapa ses joues des deux mains, puis ils firent encore se rencontrer leurs langues délicieusement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à être essoufflés, leurs poitrines résonnantes à cause de l'émotion. Ils se regardèrent alors les yeux dans les yeux, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis toujours. Cet évènement tant attendu avait fini par arriver. Ils avaient réussi à passer au delà de leurs appréhensions et se dire réellement ce qu'ils avait sur le cœur. Rin ne pouvait pas y croire encore, à cet réciprocité de sentiments. Pourtant elle était belle et bien réelle. Et si les yeux de son Haru n'étaient pas en train de le fixer passionnément, il aurait cru que quelqu'un allait le pincer pour le faire sortir de son rêve.

**Je suis tellement heureux... **

Le plus grand attrapa le plus petit dans les bras, et ils restèrent ainsi collés de longues minutes sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. A respirer l'odeur de l'autre, à se faire des câlins, des bisous... La gène était encore présente mais avait diminué. Leur amour était réciproque, rien ne pouvait les satisfaire plus. La nuit venait de tomber. Le nageur de Samezuka proposa à son désormais petit-ami de le ramener chez lui, celui ci accepta. Ils parlèrent peu sur le chemin, à part de banalités. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé de comportement l'un en envers l'autre, mis à part qu'ils se tenaient la main, et que pour rien au monde ils ne se la lâcheraient. Arrivés au domicile de Haruka, le requin dit :

**Vus qu'on est ensemble, je peux te dire au revoir comme ça...**

Il embrassa alors son petit ami tendrement, et se recula pour voir son expression tellement adorable, avec ses joues rougies et son regard fuyant. Il lui murmura à l'oreille un petit « A demain » avant de s'éloigner de la porte d'entrée où il avait laissé seul son chéri.

**Rin où vas tu ?**

Ce dernier étonné par la question, se retourna et lança d'un ton tout à fait naturel :

**Bah je rentre chez moi...**

**Tu voudrais pas... rentrer?**

Les pommettes du brun devinrent cramoisies tandis que sa main droite retenait son avant-bras gauche lui donnant un petit air gêné absolument craquant. Les joues du nageur de Samezuka prirent elles aussi à peu de choses près la couleur de ses cheveux et de la fumée sortait presque de ses oreilles. Voyant le malaise de son camarade, et le risque de voir sa chance fuir, le dauphin attrapa la main de son petit ami et lui dit presque en le suppliant:

**Je suis tout seul, je voudrais que.. Tu restes dormir Rin...**

Le requin à la fois choqué extérieurement mais euphorique intérieure à cause d'une telle proposition déglutit, rassembla toute son énergie pour dire:

**D'acc..ord.**

Le rouge revint sur ses pas et ils entrèrent donc main dans la main dans le domicile de Haru, quand soudain, la porte passé, un profond sentiment de nostalgie envahit Rin, chez qui de nombreux souvenirs d'enfance remontèrent. Il venait souvent ici à l'époque. La vue de cette maison empreinte de moment passés et mais également la forte odeur de poisson, avaient bien refroidi le crâne du jeune homme, qui en avait presque oublié qu'il allait dormir chez son chéri. Soudain, ce dernier lui adressa la parole en lui demandant:

**Tu as faim?**

Le temps que le plus grand se remémore sa jeunesse, son camarade était parti dans la cuisine préparer son plat préféré pour la énième fois. Il le rejoint donc dans la pièce et déclina la proposition, plutôt que manger du poisson, il préférait se laver, car ses cheveux sentaient encore le chlore.

**Tu te souviens d'où se trouve la salle de bain?**

**Si c'est toujours au même endroit, oui bien sûr!**

Sur ce il quitta son ami monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se déshabilla très vite pour se jeter sous le jet brûlant. Rin avait beau se moquer de l'obsession que vouait Haru à l'eau, lui même adorait la sensation d'être recouvert par l'eau et entouré de vapeur brûlante.

**Haru...**

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se refaisait en boucle le film de tout ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Et n'osait même pas s'imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer après. En fait si il se l'imaginait parfaitement, si bien qu'il avait sans s'en être rendu compte commencé à se toucher lui même. Ce corps dont-il rêvait tant, et depuis si longtemps, Haru s'offrir à lui dans le plus simple appareil, en train de gémir et de...

BAM!

Perdu dans ses pensées, le rouge avait accidentellement glissé et s'était fracassé le crâne contre le mur.

**Itaiiii ! Bordel...**

Alarmé par le cri de son petit ami et par le vacarme, le brun accourut dans la salle de bain voir ce qu'il s'était passé, et resta devant la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

**Rin est ce que ça va?**

**Oui, oui! Ne rentre pas! Ne rentre pas! Ne rentre pas!**

**P-Pourquoi?**

**Euh... J'arrive, j'arrive,j'arrive, c'est bon ! **

A vrai dire l'état anatomique dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement, ne lui permettait pas de sortir tout de suite, mais il se débrouillerait pour que cela ne soit pas trop visible un fois habillé. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, après s'être brièvement séché. Il descendit les escaliers sa serviette à la main, et arriva au salon tout en se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette comme si de rien était. Le brun soucieux, était sur le point de lui demander s'il avait encore mal quand il fut stoppé net par une vision qui l'éblouit. Son chéri, les cheveux humides tombant sur ses épaules, les yeux dans le vague encore étourdi par la vapeur. Il pouvait même distinguer sa chair de poule sur ses avant-bras. Ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux s'étaient dessinés dans son t-shirt à cause des gouttes d'eau, car il avait remis son t-shirt avant d'être totalement sec. Se sentant complètement fixé, Rin lança un regard interrogateur à son ami accompagné d'un **„Quoi?"** de circonstance. Haru s'avança vers lui sans rien dire et il l'embrassa sans prévenir. Lorsqu'il recula, l'autre lui fit un sourire sincère, qui fit se retourner le dauphin un peu mal à l'aise par sa propre initiative. Le requin s'accrocha ensuite à se épaules, comme l'enlaçant par derrière.

**Qu'est ce que t'as fait à manger, ça sent pas le poisson?**

**C'est normal j'ai fait de la viande...**

La voix frêle du mammifère marin venait de s'exprimer, impassible. Pourtant ces paroles anodines venaient d'éveiller la curiosité de son petit ami.

**Attends tu veux dire que tu n'as pas fait du maquereau?**

**Non c'est un roti aux pommes de terre. **

Le carnassier accourut à la cuisine en humant l'air pour vérifier cette affirmation de ces yeux, ou plutôt de ses narines. Il n'avait pas menti. C'était bien un bon plat maison que venait de fabriquer son chéri en son honneur. Lui qui le pensait uniquement capable de griller trois poiscailles à la poêle. Ca avait l'air tellement bon en plus. Haru arriva à côté de lui, enfilant une manique et sortit le tout et le posa à table. Pendant qu'il découpait le roti, l'autre mettait la table. Ils goutèrent ensuite au fameux met. Rin salua sa performance culinaire, sans pour autant se ruiner en compliments mais le coeur y était. De la fierté et de la gratitude à l'égard de son petit ami qui avait tout fait pour lui faire plaisir se mêlèrent en lui. Quant à lui le daphin n'avait pas goûté une seule bouchée du repas.

**T'as pas faim?**

Aucune réponse. Il boudait sa propre cuisine. C'est alors que le rouquin eu l'idée du siècle. Il remplit ses baguettes dans l'assiette de son vis-à-vis et l'approcha de la bouche en face de lui en faisant mine qu'il allait déposer un bout de viande dans sa bouche.

**C'est la béquée que tu veux?**

Haru vira au rouge c'était une proposition qu'il n'avait pas envie de refuser mais l'odeur du roti ne l'attirait pas du tout. Il ouvrit un peu la bouche pour les baguettes puissent y pénétrer. A a vue des lèvres entrouvertes à quelques centimètres de lui, il aurait bien balancé son couvert et aurait pris possession d'elles avec les siennes à la place. Cela dit le trahir de la sorte en l'appâtant avec de la nourriture n'aurait pas forcément été bien pris. Il fit comme prévu, en déposant un morceau sur sa langue. Malgré tout il se laissa aller à imaginer que ses lèvres se refermaient sur autre chose que deux baguettes en bois.. Ça se durcissait déjà en bas, mais il devait pas le laisser voir. Tout d'un coup Haru se leva d'un bond de son siège. Merde il l'a remarqué. Du moins c'est ce que Rin pensa jusqu'à ce que le brun ne dise

**Je vais me faire du maquereau.**

Ouf ça n'était que la bouffe qui ne lui plaisait pas... Mais pourquoi était il si têtu. Il le rejoignit dans la cuisine et lui attrapa la taille et lui dit.

**Si c'est pour ne pas manger ta propre nourriture, ça sert à rien de me faire de viande.**

**Je sais que tu aimes ça je veux que tu sois content. Mais moi je n'aime pas.. Tu crois que notre relation va tenir malgré tout? **

Le rouge éclata de rire. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide?

**Hahahaha ! Ce genre de détail insignifiant n'a pas la moindre importance, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je...Euh.. enfin bref.**

L'emballement du requin avait causé une petite situation de malaise donc il s'arrêta là. Mais c'était sans compter sur Haru qui voulait savoir la suite.

**Nee Rin, depuis combien de temps tu...**

**Je ?**

**...Tu... m'aimes ?**

Le nageur, hésita à répondre, il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais la vérité était quand même assez honteuse, voire ridicule. Il soupira et détourna le regard avant de lui avouer d'une toute petite voix.

**Hum... depuis la primaire.**

Les sourcils bruns se haussèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'en revenait pas d'une telle réponse. Mais une fois l'effet de la surprise passée, il baissa les yeux et dit d'un ton semblable :

**Moi aussi ça date de cette époque...**

Là ce fut au tour de Rin d'être stupéfait. Il regarda son camarade avec effarement mais celui-ci fuyait déjà aux fourneaux envoyer les maquereaux. A quel point avaient-ils pu être stupides pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, et rester dans le non-dit si longtemps. Rin se leva à son tour afin de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. L'entendant venir, le dauphin se retourna vers lui et le regarda intensément tout comme il le faisait en se rapprochant.

**J'ai l'impression de rêver... Je suis tellement fou de toi**

**Rin...**

Sans plus attendre les deux s'agrippèrent mutuellement et s'embrassèrent avec passion et empressement. Rin n'hésita pas à plaquer Haru contre le plan de travail pour avoir la main mise sur lui. Tout ce temps qu'ils avaient perdus à rester dans les non-dits et l'ignorance de leurs sentiments. Tous ces moments qu'ils auraient pu passer ensembles ces 10 dernières années, tous ces baisers qu'ils auraient pu échanger. Il fallait rattraper tout ce retard, et au delà de la frustration accumulée, leurs sentiments étaient profonds et sincères.

**Attends le poisson va brûler..**

**On s'en fout..**

Le rouge reprit le baiser passionné en ignorant la réflexion de son camarade. Il était lancé, et l'arrêter risquait d'être vraiment compliqué.. Toutefois Haru et son caractère de tsundere parvinrent à le repousser avec certains efforts physiques. Deçu et à la fois frustré comme jamais de ne pas avoir atteint son objectif il retourna au salon et s'assit en tailleur tout en jurant un peu.

**Tcht! Tout ça pour du poisson.**

C'est alors qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Haru qui avait eu le temps de finir et de manger sa cuisine habituelle réapparut dans le ventail de la porte. Vexé son camarade qui n'avait du coup rien mangé, lui montra son dos, et ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner vers lui.

**Rin...**

**Quoi? **

**Faisons le...**

**Quoi?!**

Le cœur du nageur de Samezuka sauta un battement. Il se tourna sous la surprise et resta bouche bée devant son Haru en tenue d'Adam, vêtu d'un simple tablier de cuisine.

**Tu n'as pas touché au rôti finalement. Je peux te nourrir.**

En prononçant ses paroles le brun s'agenouilla face au kotatsu et prit sa paire de baguettes entre les dents, avant d'avancer à quatre pattes vers son amoureux.

A ce stade les neurones du requin avaient cessé toute activité, quand soudain ils furent secoués la voix douce et frêle si familière. Son regard framboise reprit vie, mais son expression passive resta figée, il dévisagea son camarade de haut en bas, réalisant le morceau magnifique qu'il était. Puis sans prévenir il se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol en l'embrassant avec fureur. Haru tout en caressant sa langue avec la sienne, il s'amusa à mélanger les mèches rouges . Dans l'élan de passion Rin attrapa les joues de son chéri de ses mains et glissa son genou sur l'entrejambe face à lui. La tentation était trop forte... Même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils sortaient ensembles ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se retenir ce soir...

Entre deux baisers enflammés et des vêtements partiellement retirés, ils se relevèrent et montèrent à l'étage. Si il s'était écouté, le requin aurait même pu faire ça sur les marches ou adossés à une cloison, mais sachant que c'était leur première fois, après toutes ces années de non-dit et de frustration, ça méritait d'être parfait. Arrivés dans sa chambre le dauphin poussa son homme sur le matelas et se plaça à califourchon sur lui pour enlever son t-shirt. Surpris de son comportement Rin lança d'un ton moqueur.

**Ca m'étonne que tu sois aussi entreprenant Haru..**

En guise de réponse le brun se pencha sur lui et dit à voix basse:

**Je ne prends les devants que quand je veux vraiment quelque chose.**

Le jeune homme en dessous rougit une seconde et inversa alors les positions, se plaçant alors comme dominant.

**Il t'en a fallu du temps pour réaliser que tu me voulais vraiment... **

**Baka...**

Son uke était rouge comme une pivoine et désormais en position de faiblesse. Il lui attrapa le pied et l'embrassa de la cheville jusqu'en haut de la cuisse.

…**. t'as toujours pas enlevé ton boxer?**

**Toi non plus Rin! Je ne veux pas être le seul à faire ça. **

Le rouge soupira et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour ôter la dernière couche qui le séparait de la nudité et Haru en fit de même. La simultanéité de leurs gestes firent rosir les joues du requin qui prit son courage à deux mains qui fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux puis se mis à nu. Son camarade qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène était resté bouche bée. Rin trouvait qu'on le regardait bizzarement, il s'observa lui même, rien ne lui paraissait anormal, son membre érigé était de proportion tout à fait correcte si ce n'est plus. Il était quand même très gêné que son chéri pose un tel regard sur lui et demanda en étant tout rouge.

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**Je croyais que tu allais compter jusqu'à trois. **

**Eeeeh?!**

La surprise passée un sourire confiant se dessina sur le visage du rouge.

**Haru est ce que par hasard tu aurais fait le fier alors que c'est... ta première fois?**

**Oui c'est la première fois... Et toi? **

… **Ouais... **

Le fait de savoir que leur virginité était partagée, fit passer leur honte. Rin fit un grand sourire de requin pervers qui fit rougir Haru. Néanmoins, depuis le début de la conversation seul l'un d'entre eux avait montré son corps dénudé. Le rouge se racla la gorge et dit:

**Bref! Voilà à quoi je ressemble à poil , maintenant à toi.**

**Mais Rin... Tu n'as pas de poils …**

**Je sais ça idiot! je suis un nageu... !**

Alors que le rouge était en train de se mettre en colère contre lui, Haruka venait à l'instant de se mettre en tenue d'Adam à son tour. Il n'osait plus regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux tant c'était gênant. Rin quand à lui déglutit. Son corps l'appelait tel un délicieux steak haché bien juteux... Il avait l'habitude de le voir dévêtu, mais jamais totalement nu...

… **Haru j'ai tellement envie de toi...**

**Rin... **

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément en tombant allongés sur le lit. Leurs bassins bougeaient doucement pendant l'étreinte se faisant heurter leurs virilités sensibles. Ils gémissaient déjà.. Le nageur de Samezuka se recula un instant pour observer l'expression de pur désir de son camarade. Il prit ses doigts et se mit à les sucer pour l'exciter un peu plus.

**Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais?**

**C'est pour éviter que tu aies mal...**

**C'est moi qui vais être dessous? **

**Oui. Si tu es d'accord..**

**Je ne suis pas d'accord. **

Rin afficha une mine blasée. Mais il ne fit pas cas de cette réponse et releva en arrière les jambes de son futur amant.

**Tu dis ça après m'avoir allumé comme c'est pas permis, fallait y penser avant..**

**C'est parce que je... te veux Rin.. **

**A l'intérieur de toi? **

… **Si j'ai 10 boites de maquere... **

**Haru! … Je suis sérieux là. Si tu n'as pas envie de t'offir à moi, dis le. **

La colère dans la voix de nageur s'était bien faite sentir c'est pourquoi son camarade se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes. Au final l'expression faciale de Rin se rapprochait bien plus de la peine que de la haine. Sensible à cela, l'autre s'avança suffisamment pour frôler ses lèvres des siennes et il lui répondit de sa voix légèrement rauque.

**J'ai dit que je te voulais. En moi, sous moi, sur moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. **

Comme unique réponse son désormais „ seme officiel " lui attrapa son poignet humide et lui signifia de se faire rentrer les doigts là où bientôt il rentrerait. Sans se retenir Haruka laissa s'échapper un premier gémissement. Le sang du rouge ne fit qu'un tour. La voix de son uke était tellement mignonne et excitante. Il devait le prendre... au plus vite. Malgré tout il continua à l'aider à se préparer.

**Je suis.. C'est bon.. tu peux .. rentrer.**

Le glas avait sonné. N'y tenant plus Rin se mit devant l'entrée et se frotta un peu avant de le pénétrer avec douceur. Immédiatement Haru se cambra de douleur.

**Ca fait mal ... **

**Excuse moi... Mais ne t'inquiète pas.. Je ferais tout pour que bientôt tu me supplies de continuer...**

Incapable de répondre à une réplique aussi pleine d'aplomb le nageur se tut en espérant qu'un miracle vienne sauver son anus endolorit. Ils auraient du le faire dans l'eau c'est sur ça aurait été plus confortable. Au moins ils auraient été libres. Pour calmer son chéri Rin commença à lui sucer le cou et y dessiner une jolie marque. Ceci eut pour effet de le plonger dans un brouillard de désir qui tranchait avec la douleur qu'il ressentait en bas. Les émotions se bousculaient. Plus le requin allait au fond, plus tout ce qui était autour d'eux disparaissait. Les objets, les meubles, les murs. Il n'y avait plus rien si ce n'est leurs esprits et leurs 4 autres sens restant. Dans un petit soupir lors de la pénétration, le bien être du dominant se fit entendre. Haru n'avait jamais entendu cela auparavant, pourtant il avait compris ce que cela signifiait, que sa chair, son corps apportait des sensations agréables à celui qui était sur lui, ce garçon qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, mais dont les secrets corporels ne se révélaient qu'en cet instant. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus qu'il avait clos pour faire face à la douleur. Surpris fut il lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les jumeaux rouges balayaient son visage, sa moindre micro-expression. Un petit „ **est ce que ça va?**" se fit entendre. Déglutissant il acquiesça, même si pour l'instant on ne pouvait pas parler de plaisir à proprement dit, il savait que cela arriverait, et même si ce n'était pas lors de la première fois, ce sera la suivante ou celle d'après. Haru aimait Rin plus que quiconque. Alors il savait que tôt ou tard il atteindrait le nirvana avec lui.

C'est alors que celui ci donna le premier coup, pas vraiment brutal, mais déterminé. Tout résonnait à l'intérieur du dauphin. Il ne sentait plus ses membres, il ne voyait rien si ce n'est la bouille de son ami d'enfance. Qui eut cru le jour de leur rencontre, que tant d'années après ils seraient là dans cette chambre, à croquer le fruit défendu.. A se témoigner de l'ultime façon leurs sentiments respectifs, si longtemps enfouis et refoulés. Le mouvement s'accéléra, si bien que le brun dut s'accrocher aux barreaux du lit pour tenir le coup. C'était rude, même si son chéri faisait tout pour ne pas le blesser, il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'emballer devant ou plutôt dans un corps autant désiré et désirable. L'étroitesse et la chaleur mêlées rendaient le balai aussi intense que sensuel. A l'aide de vas et viens souples et bien dosés les premiers bruits du uke se firent entendre. D'abord des petits gémissements, qui encouragèrent l'autre à frapper plus fort, puis ensuite de réels cris de désir en réponse à des coups de reins particulièrement puissants. C'est alors que le seme chercha un moyen de le faire crier encore plus fort, en trouvant le point culminant de son corps. Car s'il parvenait à le toucher, toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son petit ami se concentreraient en cet unique point et ils vivraient tous deux ensembles pour la première fois, l'expérience de l'orgasme.

Tout en visant à différents endroits, il s'occupait du sexe erigé contre son ventre ce qui eut pour effet de faire se cambrer l'autre déjà en proie à l'excitation. C'est alors que Rin tout en tapant violemment un peu au hasard entendit un cri plus fort et plus aigu que les autres. Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur son amant à la bouche entrouverte et rose comme du vin. Il retenta alors le même endroit et la réaction fut la même, encore et encore...

**Aah Rin... C'est... incroyable!... nnh ..**

… **Mais vrai...**

Il lui embrassa les cheveux un peu humides de transpiration et continua, car la fin était proche. Les coups butoirs pleuvaient sur cette zone ultra sensible. Haru gémissaient comme un danné et ses gémissement rendaient Rin hors de contrôle. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait entendu des bruits aussi excitants. Encore quelques uns et tout prit fin dans un feu d'artifice. La seule chose dont ils furent capables lorsqu'ils vinrent simultanément fut de prononcer le prénom de l'autre à l'unisson, et de se faire faucher par leurs corps et leurs émotions en émoi...

* * *

><p>Les rayons de soleil qui faisaient loupe sur les fenêtres tombaient directement sur le lit de Haru exposé plein Sud. Cette lumière brulante éblouissait Rin en plein sommeil, qui râla en se réveillant. Les cheveux hirsutes, le regard vitreux, le corps engourdi de l'effort physique qu'il avait effectué. Il analysa un peu les détails de cette pièce et se souvint de tout ce qui s'était produit le jour et la nuit passée. L'appréhension qu'il avait fait sienne toute la journée en pensant à ce qu'il avouerait à Haru, le doute au moment de vider son sac, la chaleur en le serrant dans ses bras, et l'amour en s'emparant de son corps. Et maintenant que tout ceci était passé où était il? Que faisait son amant, il n'était même pas à ses côtés. Quelle heure était il? Il avait raté les cours? Il ne se souvenait même plus d'où se trouvaient ses habits ni même son portable. D'un bond, il se leva nu et courut vers la porte d'entrée quand tout à coup celle ci s'ouvrit. Il se stoppa net. Le dauphin dans son maillot sous un tablier de cuisine tenant dans ses bras un plateau recouvert d'une cloche.<p>

**Tu voulais fuir?**

**Non non, je te cherchais, et je voulais savoir si j'étais à la bourre ou pas.**

**Tu as encore 30 minutes pour te préparer. Si on va en cours en courant ça ira. **

**Ok. Euh... C'est pour qui ça?**

Le requin pointait du doigt le plateau mystérieux. Le jeune homme rougit un peu et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sous la drap. L'autre obéit en s'adossant au mur et attendit des étoiles dans les yeux qu'on lui dépose dessus.

**C'est pour toi.**

Heureux comme jamais, il s'impatientait de voir la cloche fermée. C'est alors qu'une main délicate se posa dessus. Rin ferma les yeux pour savourer plus intensément l'odeur du natto et du thé vert, à moins que ce ne soit des pickles cuisinés façon Haru avec des morceaux de viande bouillie. Soudain la dite cloche s'ouvrit. Rin respira de tous ces poumons et faillit vomir quand un violente odeur de poisson vint à ses narines. Il recula contre le mur en criant manquant de tout renverser. A cet instant précis se trouvait le macquereau de la veille réchauffé au grill.

**Ca ne te plait pas? Tant pis j'ai jeté le bœuf d'hier.**

**Pourquoi t'as fait ça Haru? **

**Je n'aime pas la viande. **

**Mais moi j'aime et elle était super bonne! Où est ta poubelle?!**

Dans un élan de détermination Rin s'était levé du lit et avait plaqué Haru contre le mur. Tout ça pour un rôti. Soudain il s'aperçut de son geste en voyant les joues roses de son amoureux. Il était sur le point de s'excuser quand le brun lui dit.

**Rin... Tu es nu...**

Ce fut au tour du requin de virer au rouge. Il choppa le premier linge à sa portée pour cacher son membre et laissa vite libre champs à son petit ami de se déplacer.

**Au fait quand tu auras fini de te rhabiller, j'ai mis ton vrai petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.**

**Quooooi?! **

**Dépêche toi on va être en retard en cours. **

Un soubresaut de sourire s'était affiché sur le bas visage du nageur de Iwatobi. Son petit tout de passe avait réussi.

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux en tenue de sport faisaient un footing en direction d'Iwatobi.

Rin ne cessait de se plaindre de la blague que lui avait faite son amoureux pour leur premier réveil ensemble. Quant à lui Haru se justifiait en précisant qu'il avait peur qu'il veuille rester au lit toute la journée au lieu d'aller en classe, vu ses facilités en maths et en anglais il pouvait très bien se passer d'une journée de cours. Une fois arrivés devant le lycée ils n'avaient pas fini de se chamailler. Les camarades de classe du lycée au couleur bleue et blanche s'étonnèrent de les voir arriver ensemble. Chose d'autant plus rare qu'ils étudiaient dans des lycées différents. A la vue de Nagisa qui leur faisait au loin de grands signes, Rin s'arrêta net au milieu du trottoir. Haru qui s'en aperçut cessa de courir aussi et revint vers lui.

**Bon je te dépose là. Salue les autres pour moi..**

**Ok. **

MOUARK. Ça c'était le bruit du baiser bien baveux qu'ils venaient de se faire sous les yeux des autres qui en tombaient à la renverse, alors que Haru venait à eux et Rin partait en courant dans la direction opposée. Nagisa fut le premier à lui foncer dessus.

**Haru-chan c'était quoi çaaaaaa?!**

**Quoi?**

**Haruka-senpai on vous a vu avec Rin-senpai. **

**Ah. **

**Haru! Tu l'as... embr...**

**Embrassé? Oui c'est normal. Nous sommes ensembles maintenant. **

Un „**QUOOOOIIIIIIIII ?!** „ général retentit. C'était donc officiel désormais. Mais ils savaient tous que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. Ils les avaient vus changer l'un vis à vis de l'autre, notamment au cinéma. Le blondinet presque en larmes se jeta sur son camarade.

**Félicitations Haru-chan ! Je suis si heureux pour vous !**

**Oui félicitation Haruka-senpai, mais pourquoi Rin-senpai n'est pas venu nous dire bonjour?**

**Il est en retard pour aller en cours. **

**Haru. Tu es amoureux de Rin donc?**

…**. O-oui. **

**Soyez heureux alors...**

**Mer...**

Avant même qu'Haru n'ait fini son mot l'orque était partit d'un pas trop pressé pour être honnête. Cette attitude interloqua les trois autres peu habitués à ce que Makoto, malgré son sourire, ne boive pas chacune des paroles de son ami d'enfance.

**Qu'est ce qu'il a Mako-chan?**

**C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.**

Sans rien ajouter Haru partit en cours, en compagnie de ses deux acolytes. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer. En rentrant dans la salle de classe le dauphin tomba sur son camarade de classe qui se tenait la tête dans les bras affalé sur la table. Un peu surpris il alla vers lui et lui demanda.

**Makoto est ce que ça va?**

Surpris à en sursauter, le dénommé se remis en position correcte, et répondit avec un sourire aussi grand que forcé.

**Oui oui. J'ai assez mal dormi cette nuit. Je suis un peu fatigué.**

Il le connaissait par cœur. Il savait qu'il mentait. Ses yeux tristes étaient reconnaissable entre mille. Au lieu de répondre et le mettre dans l'embarras, le brun préférait attendre avant de lui parler directement. Le soleil déclinait à chaque heure qui passait sans que Makoto et son meilleur ami ne s'adressent la parole. Au déjeuner le grand vert n'avait quasiment pas dit un mot, ni même à la pause. La dernière sonnerie retentit, les élèves tous plus pressés les uns que les autres de profiter de leur week-end détalèrent comme des lapins. Plus calmes que les autres, les 4 seuls nageurs de tout Iwatobi se dirigeaient vers le grand portail. Les deux premiers à fuir furent Rei et Nagisa qui avaient en prévision une fois de plus une soirée bûchage. Une fois seuls, Makoto lâcha un bref „** A demain !** „ et commença à partir d'un pas rapide. Son ami n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir comme ça, sans même un regard ni même un **„ Haru-chan"**. En lui emboitant le pas il l'attrapa par la manche de droite l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

**Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Makoto?**

**De... De quoi tu parles? **

**La distance que tu as pris avec moi? **

**Moi? Je ne suis pas celui qui a mis une distance entre nous. **

D'un brutal coup de coude le vert essaya de se détacher de son emprise. En réponse à ce geste, Haru lui empoigna le coude et le fit se retourner.

**Dis moi ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois devenu comme ça?**

…**.**

**Ca a un rapport avec Rin? C'est parce que je ne te l'ai pas dit? **

**Non. C'est juste que... Oublie. **

**Mais dis moi Makoto! Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir dans un tel état. **

Le géant en proie à l'hésitation et ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il serra les poings et dit.

**J'ai toujours su à quel point Rin était important. Que ce soit avant qu'il parte en Australie, pendant son absence, à son retour quand il était odieux avec tout le monde, et même depuis qu'il est redevenu celui qu'il était. Je sais que tu n'as toujours regardé que lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille. Mais si en plus tu sors avec lui. Je pense... Enfin j'ai peur, que je n'existe même plus pour toi!**

**Makoto...**

En se retenant de toutes ses forces de pleurer , le vert poursuivit.

**Je.. Tu es la personne la plus importante qu'il soit pour moi. A l'exception de Ran et Ren. Ca remplit mon cœur de bonheur de savoir que tu es heureux, mais j'ai envie moi aussi de t'en apporter et de le partager avec toi..**

**C'est vraiment très touchant ce que tu dis... Et c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais rejeté Rin pour ce qu'il était devenu, au contraire j'ai tout fait pour le retrouver et lui témoigner ce que je ressens pour lui. Mais c'est pareil pour toi Makoto. Je ne t'ai jamais rejeté, j'ai toujours été avec toi, je n'ai jamais rien eu à te reprocher car tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse espérer avoir. Et que quoi qu'il se passe, où que tu ailles, je ferais toujours tout pour que cette amitié ne se brise pas. Alors ne me demande pas de choisir entre lui et toi, car si l'un de vous deux devait disparaître de ma vie... Ce serait comme perdre une partie de moi...**

Son interlocuteur ne savait quoi répondre, il était partagé entre la joie et la tristesse. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser plus son ami qui déjà avait l'air bien atteint par son aveu. Il se calma alors pour lui parler avec toute la maturité et la gentillesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

**Haru.. Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je ne veux pas te perdre c'est tout.**

**Moi non plus. Il en est hors de question. Mais ne sois pas jaloux de Rin. Il y a de la place dans mon cœur pour plus d'une seule personne. **

**Haru! **

Une voix suave et un peu lointaine venait de parler. Les deux lycéens se tournèrent dans la même direction d'où celle ci provenait. Des mèches de cheveux rouges humides en bataille, un jeune homme en train de courir. Rin. Tel un cheveux sur la soupe, il vint à eux en reprenant son souffle.

**Désolé pour le retard. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer dans la piscine...**

En les regardant de plus de près les garçons semblaient complètement déboussolés comme si on venait de les interrompre dans un débat très intense.

**Euh... je dérange?**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Rin, nous avions fini de parler...**

Les pépites vertes se voulaient rassurantes. Après tout, il avait beau envier la relation privilégiée des deux tourtereaux, Rin était malgré tout pour lui aussi un ami d'enfance. Bien peu du genre à jouer les troubles-fêtes, la meilleure solution pour le grand était d'accepter la situation telle qu'elle était et de croire en le force de son amitié.

**D'accord. Allons y alors Rin.**

**A + Makoto ! **

Un „A bientôt amical" y répondit. Déjà les amoureux étaient loin de lycée. Toutefois Makoto pouvait toujours les voir marcher main dans la main, bien loin de lui...

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu!<br>Je publie ce chapitre rapidement, tout simplement parce que je l'avais déjà écrit à l'avance  
>Dans le prochain Sousuke (alias le mâle alpha) arrive! O/


	3. L'été éternel

****Titre: FOR OUR FUTURE****

**Paring: RinHaru**

**Rating: M ! ( Parce que je sais que vous aimez les lemons~ )**

**Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de Free Iwatobi swimming Club et Free Eternal Summer ne m'appartiennent pas.( même si dans ce chapitre je reprends beaucoup de passages xD )  
><strong>

**Résumé: Cette fois je m'attaque à la saison 2. Un passage plus ****sombre**** pour notre couple chéri...**

**Comme on me l'a demandé j'ai changé la présentation des dialogues! J'espère que sera plus lisible comme ça /o/  
>Et désolé s'il reste des petites fautes d'orthographe, j'ai beau me relire 3 fois, j'en zappe quelques unes vu que je suis seule à travailler mes fics<br>**

**Chapitre 2: L'été éternel**

Le printemps dans sa maturité, des jardins et des parcs fleuris. Le temps était venu pour les lycéens japonais de retourner en cours. Pour Rin ça n'était pas simplement une rentrée en tant qu'écolier lambda. En effet dès le premier jour de cours, Seijuruu Mikoshiba de deux ans son ainé , quittait l'établissement en lui laissant un cadeau assez ingrat: sa place de capitaine de l'équipe de natation de Samezuka. Après avoir tenté de refuser, il fut contraint d'accepter pour les beaux dorés yeux du rouquin qui ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Cette année sportive risquait d'être particulièrement chargée pour l'ainé Matsuoka. Cependant un parfum de fraîcheur allait embaumer sa vie. Son meilleur ami d'enfance Sousuke Yamazaki lui avait fait la surprise d'intégrer le même lycée que lui pour leur dernière année en tant que lycéens. Il était d'autant plus heureux de le retrouver qu'en voyant ses performances, il était convaincu qu'il monterait une équipe de natation aussi prometteuse et soudée que celle de Iwatobi.  
>Malgré tout, cette joie cachait des soucis à venir. Or avec toutes les nouvelles responsabilités qu'il avait, Rin voulait éviter à tout prix ces dits soucis. Il téléphona le soir même à son amoureux et eurent une conversation qui dura près d'une heure. Le jeune capitaine lui expliqua tous les évènements de la journée mais insista sur l'arrivée de son meilleur ami. En effet, il ne souhaitait pas lui parler de leur relation vu comment Makoto avait réagit avant lui et connaissant la possessivité et la jalousie dont pouvait faire preuve le brun ténébreux. D'ailleurs la pilule n'avait pas été avalée par le géant vert aussi facilement. S'il essayait de le cacher tant bien que mal, il essayait toujours malgré lui d'être aussi important pour le dauphin que Rin ne l'était. Après quelques débats Haru finit par accepter la demande temporaire de son petit ami, car rien qu'en comptant sur la discrétion de leurs camarades on ne donnait pas cher de ce désormais„secret".<p>

**Rin: Merci Haru, je t'en dois une. Dès que possible je lui dirais. Mais pour l'instant je préfère rester... discret.**

**Haru: Oui oui j'ai compris. Je dois te laisser à plus.. **

**Rin: D'accord. Je t'...**

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Il avait déjà raccroché au plus grand désespoir de son petit ami qui souhaitait lui redire ses sentiments. Quelques jours passèrent sans que le couple n'ait le temps de se voir. La rentrée scolaire et sportive sur des chapeaux de roue en était la principale cause. Néanmoins les garçons étaient amenés à se rencontrer aujourd'hui même pour s'affronter lors du relais de la Splash Fest organisé par Goro-sensei. La team Iwatobi arriva la première sur les lieux du challenge et saluèrent leur professeure et entraineur. Ce n'est seulement quelques instants après que les bruyants de Samezuka pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Enfin surtout le bruyant Momotarou qui se jeta sur la sœur du requin national, qui voyait cette attirance d'un très mauvais œil. Au lieu d'aller embrasser son chéri comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, Rin lança un salut général, heureusement que l'autre rouquin lui servait d'alibi pour vite partir. Et Haru en fit de même pour chercher une boisson au distributeur. L'instant suivant, le mâle dominant, dit Sousuke, dont l'aura prenait des airs de musique métal sur son passage, apparut tel un prédateur. Décidément ce garçon n'avait rien d'agréable pour Haru. Le prédateur, posté contre un mur non loin de là lui „ agressa la parole". Après une série de doux reproches, sur ce qu'il s'était passé au relais de l'année passée avec Rin, il se mit à l'intimider physiquement, le faisant se cogner contre la machine à boisson et finit sur une phrase qui témoignait bien de ses intentions.

**Sousuke: Ne t'approche plus de Rin c'est clair?!**

Visiblement Sousuke le détestait déjà avant même de l'avoir vu. Bizarrement c'était réciproque. Le grand butterflier partit faisant pester le calme dauphin une fois seul de nouveau.

**Haru: Je sors avec abruti.**

Évidemment cet évènement, il n'avait nullement l'intention d'en parler à son copain. Surtout avec l'accord qu'ils avaient conclu. Il se voyait mal briser son engagement pour de la simple provocation.

Les jours suivants l'inquiétude de Haru grandissait de même que l'amitié entre Rin et Sousuke se fortifiait. Peut être devait-il lui dire la vérité. Peut être devrait-il faire quelque chose pour sauver son couple? Mais quoi? Le lycée de Samezuka était très strict pour ce qui était du couvre feu. Si parfois Rin avait réussit à faire le mur à la fin de l'année dernière, désormais capitaine, il se devait de montrer le bon exemple. Sans compter que Sousuke, son camarade de chambre, savait à chaque fois qu'il s'absentait. De ce fait, il était très compliqué pour le couple de se voir, mis à part lors des évènement sportifs, ce qui n'avait rien d'agréable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Heureusement grâce au téléphone, le requin aux dents pointues appelait régulièrement son petit ami, lorsque que son meilleur ami était en train de se doucher. Un soir alors qu'il avait vu son camarade de classe très tard quitter la chambre, il en avait profité pour s'éclipser en toute discrétion pour rendre une visite nocturne à son amoureux.

**Rin: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille?**

Pour toute réponse, le requin se jeta sur lui, en l'embrassant de façon torride. Cette réponse, bien qu'agréable ne satisfaisait pas vraiment le dauphin qui le repoussa un peu pour en savoir plus.

**Haru: Réponds moi Rin. **

**Rin: Je suis venu te voir. Sousuke a fait le mur.**

Un petit silence de désapprobation se fit sentir, le garçon aux yeux bleus croisa les bras. A la limite du désespoir celui aux yeux rouges, le supplia presque de le laisser rentrer. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il ouvrit sa porte et partit devant pour le faire rentrer...

Une heure plus tard, le capitaine partit comme un voleur, en embrassant rapidement son petit ami sur les lèvres et fuyant dans la nuit noire, jusqu'à son établissement. En rentrant à l'internat, il tomba à sa plus grande joie sur son coéquipier Sousuke qui entrainait son ancien Roommate Nitori. Cet esprit de solidarité le rendait on ne peut plus fier et heureux. Si tout continuait ainsi, il serait en mesure de former la meilleure équipe de natation comme il l'avait promis à Mikoshiba. Cela dit, cette vision le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne devait rien dire au brun son ami, à propos de l'autre brun son petit ami. Sinon il risquait de causer du trouble dans les esprits et réduire à néant son projet...

Le jour ultime de l'affrontement lors du tournoi régional des deux équipes phares eu enfin lieu, avec son lot de bonnes et de mauvaises surprises. Si les temps de Momotarou, Rin, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei furent remarquable. Le mythe de la nage libre prit fin au moment de sa plongée dans l'eau. Il avait abandonné au beau milieu de la course. Toute cette pression autour de lui, tous ses recruteurs qui voulaient l'observer. C'était comme si le monde entier avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Sans compter les soucis qu'il avait pour voir Rin... Rien n'allait. Après s'être douché il s'isola dans les vestiaires. Mais son petit ami, inquiet à son sujet, et également en colère qu'il ne se soit pas donné son maximum avait bien l'intention de lui toucher deux mots. Celui ci le prit entre quatre yeux pour lui remonter les bretelles. Cette intervention déplut beaucoup au nageur, qui refusait littéralement qu'on lui fasse la morale sur son avenir. Et les tensions avec Rin n'arrangeaient rien à son humeur. Haru, dans une spirale de l'échec, s'était montré agressif, et il avait fallut que ce soit son petit ami plein d'empathie, mais manquant de tact, qui en prenne plein la face. Ils s'étaient séparés sur une froide amertume qui ne laissait rien présager de bon... Peut être avait Haru déjà admis que Rin ne lui appartenait plus... ?

Malgré tout, comme dit le proverbe, les mauvaises nouvelles ne viennent pas seules. Le lendemain, il avait fallut que Rin apprenne que Sousuke avait une épaule blessée pour la compétition.

Cependant, ça n'avait pas empêché à la course d'être endiablée et pleine suspense jusqu'à la dernière seconde Iwatobi où gagna. Le requin n'en était pas moins fier de la prestation de son équipe, qui perdait la tête haute. Tandis que les nageurs d'Iwatobi partirent fêter leur victoire dans leur école, ceux de Samezuka rentrèrent se reposer épuisés. Dans leur chambre „le boss" fatigué se jeta sur le lit telle une loque la tête dans l'oreiller. A ses côtés s'assit le grand brun aux yeux bleus.

**Sousuke: Rin, même si nous n'avons pas gagné je voulais te remercier pour tout ça. Je sais que nous sommes 4 à avoir pu rendre ce rêve réalité, mais sans toi rien n'aurait été possible...**

Content d'entendre de telles paroles, le rouge se retourna sur le dos et sourit à son ami.

**Rin: Merci à toi Sousuke de t'être battu jusqu'au bout malgré ton épaule.**

**Sousuke: Ce n'est rien...**

Tout d'un coup le grand se pencha sur lui en lui tenant le menton de la main droite. Un peu surpris jeune homme couché resta paralysé, quand la voix virile lui dit.

**Sousuke: Mais je ne veux plus jamais voir ces yeux pleurer, même si dieu sait à quel point ils sont magnifiques quand tu es triste...**

Il faisait référence à la veille, où son ami d'enfance avait fondant en larmes en apprenant la situation de désespoir qu'il avait vécu en se brisant l'épaule, et comprenant qu'il devrait définitivement arrêter la natation. Rin écarquilla les yeux face à cette évocation, mais n'eut rien le temps de répondre car déjà deux lèvres douces et moelleuses s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes. L'instant d'une seconde le cerveau du requin se mit en off, pour refroidir, mais celle d'après il se releva sur les coudes en repoussant son ami, et haletant comme s'il lui avait absorbé son souffle, alors que le baiser était resté purement chaste.

**Rin: Attends Sousuke...ah.. Arrête ça... Je peux pas... Je-je suis... Je suis avec Haru.**

**Sousuke: Quoi? Mais quand avez vous?**

**Rin: …. Sousuke, ne te mets pas en colère s'il te plait **

**Sousuke: …. Ça fait combien de temps? **

**Rin: Ça…. Ca fait 6 mois...**

Le bas visage de Sousuke se décomposa lorsqu'il se remémora son premier contact avec Nanase. Il lui avait dit de ne plus s'approcher de Rin, et celui ci n'avait rien répondu.

**Sousuke: Vous me l'avez sciemment caché?**

**Rin: Écoute, je savais que ça risquait de te perturber, comme ça a perturbé Makoto quand on lui a dit, et je voulais que tu te consacres à la natation, je sais c'était égoïste... Je suis désolé...**

**Sousuke: Donc tu avais conscience de mes sentiments et tu les as ignoré pour qu'on gagne la course?**

**Rin: ...Q-Quels sentiments Sousuke? ... Tu veux dire que tu es.. ? **

Malgré sa vexation il ne répondit rien, car il allait se fâcher contre Rin si il disait un mot de plus. D'autant plus que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé a priori, son ami d'enfance n'avait pas totalement compris le fait qu'il était amoureux de lui et ça ne datait pas d'hier. En conséquence, il partit prendre l'air pour se calmer et digérer le fait que Rin était en couple. Il réfléchit longuement et admit l'idée que ce qu'il avait fait lui avait, quelque part, permis de réaliser son rêve. Il n'avait pas été traité comme l'objet de sa réussite, mais comme un être capable de ressentir des émotions, de la jalousie, pas forcément de l'amour certes, mais il avait tout de même été traité avec considération, et en plus, il voulait refuser de le laisser nager l'épaule fêlée... Au final, le tableau n'était si noir qu'on le pensait. Et puis c'était Rin. Son Rin. Garder de la colère à son égard lui était totalement impossible.

* * *

><p>De son côté Rin devait à tout prix trouver un moyen reconquérir son copain, mais également de l'aider à se débloquer pour son avenir, vu ce qui s'était produit lors du tournoi. La tâche qui semblait à primabord ardue trouva sa solution bien vite, lorsque Rin comprit l'évidence et la simplicité de ce qu'il avait à faire...<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, Alors qu'il se morfondait dans son lit, après avoir souffert toute la nuit d'insomnie Haru entendit la sonnette tinter bruyamment. Pensant à tort que la personne derrière sa porte s'arrêterait au bout de deux ou trois tentatives, il fut désagréablement surpris, de l'entendre sonner encore et encore ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne daigne descendre son escalier et ouvrir. La tête dans les bulles il lança un démotivé **„ Qui est ce ?"** . En voyant des yeux et des cheveux rouges bien connus, il sursauta presque. Un grand sourire sur ses dents de requin se dessina pour compenser le désarroi de l'autre. Il venait de lui faire une incroyable proposition.

**Haru: Mais de quoi tu parles Rin? Pourquoi j'irai en Australie?**

**Rin: J'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à te montrer. **

**Haru: Mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer le vol!**

**Rin: On a qu'à y aller à la nage alors ! Haha**

Rin avait rit à sa propre blague, ça n'avait pas empêché Haru d'y croire pendant une seconde, tant le sens du défi de son ami d'enfance était grand.

**Rin: Je t'invite, notre vol est pour 12h. Il faut que tu fasses ton sac maintenant s'il te plait.**

**Haru: Rin... Combien de temps?**

**Rin: Quelques jours seulement...Viens s'il te plait. **

Il n'avait ni la force morale, ni l'envie de lutter, après un grand soupir de lassitude le brun céda en rentrant et disant.

**Haru: Aide moi à tout préparer alors..**

Le rouge n'en revenait pas d'être arrivé à ses fins aussi facilement. Ni une ni deux il le rejoignit dedans pour l'aider, tout content qu'il ait accepté. Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient déjà en train de voler direction le pays des kangourous ! Dans l'avion les hôtesses s'adressaient à eux en anglais, face à Haru qui n'y comprenait rien du tout. Rin à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau commanda pour eux un déjeuner confectionné par air australia. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de maquereau il dut se contenter d'autres poissons mais délicieux quand même. Depuis leur départ il ne s'étaient presque pas adressés la parole. Le requin s'était endormi , ses écouteurs dans les oreilles tandis que Haru fixait des yeux le hublot en regardant tout d'abord la mer puis les nuages, ce du début à la fin du vol.

Arrivés en fin d'après midi à Syndney, leur entente était toujours morose. D'autant plus que le dauphin dépendait complètement de son ami pour parler et se déplacer. Histoire de le détendre un peu il l'emmena dans un parc s'assoir au bord d'une fontaine où il faillit le perdre d'ailleurs. Et en voyant son regard brillant il s'excusa aussitôt pour être parti sans prévenir et s'excusa également pour la dispute d'il y a quelques jours.

**Rin: Je me suis mis en colère contre toi sans me mettre à ta place. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en te négligeant pour lui et mon équipe. Du coup, je voulais te présenter mes excuses. Je lui ai dit d'ailleurs.**

**Haru: Dis quoi?**

**Rin: Pour nous.**

Il y eut un petit silence. Ça faisait longtemps que les jeunes hommes n'avaient plus parlé de „nous" mais le fait de se retrouver tous les deux en tête à tête pour un week-end touristique ne pouvait que les rapprocher. Avant de partir à la plage, Rin voulut finir de vider son sac en lui avouant qu'outre le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble, il l'admirait pour ses talents de nageur. Le brun bien que touché de cette déclaration, ne laissa rien paraître.

Le soir ils se rendirent chez Rusell et Lorie. Malgré ses difficultés à parler anglais, il put échanger quelques mots avec sa „belle-famille adoptive" . Ceux ci d'ailleurs avaient tout fait pour lui faire plaisir en lui servant des maquereaux au dîner.

Tout le monde se mettait en quatre pour lui. Décidément, cette fois ci son chéri lui sortait le grand jeu. Non seulement Rin lui offrait un voyage tout compris, vol, hôtel, sorties, mais en plus il le présentait à ses parents adoptifs. Si ça n'était pas une preuve d'amour...

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur malgré quelques petites réflexions amicales des parents au sujet de leur fils dévoilant un peu plus que les sentiments de celui à l'égard Haru datait de son enfance. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que LA question qui fâche vienne sur le tapis. Le père de Rin lui demanda s'il avait une petite amie. Un peu étonné il balbutia, cherchant ses mots. Lui qui croyait que ses parents adoptifs avaient compris qu'il était gay...

Haru qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se disait, accrochait son regard à des photos de famille. Alors que celui ci avait le dos tourné Rin fit des gestes vagues adressés à ses parents pour qu'ils comprennent que c'était Haru son petit ami. Sa maman lui fit un clin d'œil et son père un grand sourire qui eurent pour effet de rassurer Rin. Ils ne faisaient que le taquiner évidemment, ils savaient tout de lui.

La nuit tombée les adultes amenèrent les deux jeunes à l'hôtel que leur fils avait réservé, en les invitant à revenir quand ils le souhaitaient. Le dauphin les trouvaient particulièrement gentils et chaleureux, mais il n'osa pas le dire à un Rin trop pressé de rentrer dans l'hôtel et se la couler douce.

Cependant en rentrant dans la chambre l'ambiance se tendit de nouveau. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit et il semblait vraiment étroit pour deux personnes... Haru lui lança un regard sombre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble et en plus ils étaient censés être en froid avant de partir. Ceci fit immédiatement penser au dauphin que Rin avait l'intention de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, idée qui ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Une mini dispute de couple. Et déjà le requin se trouvait à l'accueil pour demander en vain une autre chambre. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de dormir dans le même lit que Haru, mais question de fierté, il ne voulait pas que ce dernier interprète mal ses intentions.

Rien n'y fit ils durent partager le même lit. Ils semblaient tous les deux un peu vexés mais en réalité c'était tout sauf le cas. Si bien qu'au lieu de s'endormir immédiatement ils commencèrent à discuter. Ce fut le chevelu rouge qui parla le premier. Ces derniers mois, Haru lui avait manqué, il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir négligé.. Et ressentait le besoin inébranlable de lui parler. De lui parler jusqu'à en avoir la gorge asséchée. Il remémora à son camarade leur première rencontre et insista encore sur l'importance de sa présence dans sa vie.

**Rin: Si tu n'es pas à mes côtés pour me tracer le chemin, je n'ai aucun objectif tu comprends?**

En prononçant ces paroles le capitaine de Samezuka souriait, ses souvenirs d'enfance réchauffaient son cœur. Et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait Haru s'en souvenait de ce fameux tournoi où il l'avait vaincu pour la première fois. Alors il fit référence à une seconde course où ils s'étaient affrontés et où il avait tout donné. Il avait une seconde fois vu la force et le potentiel lorsqu'il faisait de la nage libre. En quelques secondes il avait réussi à rattraper un retard de plusieurs mètres. C'était comme un déferlement, comme un torrent, une sensation sans pareil ..

**Rin: Hé Haru, pendant cette course tu as ressenti quelque chose aussi? **

Haru s'agrippa à son oreiller, ses yeux brillaient. Silencieux il se releva en position assise en regardant dans la direction de Rin qui en fit de même.

**Haru: Oui j'ai ressenti quelque chose... C'était comme si.. Comme si ma vie prenait un sens.. Je voulais vraiment gagner cette course.. Comme jamais je n'avais voulu.. **

**Rin: Nous avons ressenti la même chose alors... **

Le joli sourire de Rin éclairé part la lumière lunaire lui donnait un charme fou. Et tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour lui faire passer un week-end de rêve. Haru allait craquer, c'était imminent.

**Haru: Et depuis ce jour là je veux nager avec toi.. **

**Rin: Moi aussi.. **

**Haru: Et.. Je .. Je veux être avec toi Rin.. **

**Rin: Haru...**

Assis côte à côte le nageur de Samezuka prit son chéri dans les bras. Il avait une larme à l'œil, car il était sincèrement amoureux de lui, et ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde même s'il avait commis des erreurs. Il attrapa ses joues pour lui parler en collant son front au sein.

**Rin: Je t'aime …**

**Haru: Rin... **

Ce mélange d'amour et d'admiration qu'ils partageaient réciproquement faisaient battre leurs cœurs à tout rompre. Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent fougueusement. C'était un débordement de sentiments, une explosion, comme un volcan...

**Rin: C'est toi Haru... C'est toi et uniquement toi que j'aime.. **

**Haru: Rin, je ne sais toujours pas comment sera mon avenir mais je veux le vivre avec toi. **

Le sus-nommé s'installa derrière son petit ami pour le câliner par derrière avec un air taquin.

**Rin: Si tu peux patienter jusqu'à demain j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je sais que ça va te plaire.**

**Haru: Le spectacle le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu? **

**Rin: Haha, Celui là je te l'ai déjà montré. Demain ce sera le plus Grandiose que tu n'as jamais vu. **

Ils rirent un peu quand soudain le portable de Rin se mit à vibrer sur la table de chevet. Sans lâcher son chéri il l'attrapa et vit qu'on venait de lui envoyer un message.

**Rin: Oh c'est Lori. „ We wish you a lot of hapiness with your boyfriend Haru, have fun in australia, don't forget you can come back whenever you want , we love you our son. Rusell and Lori" (1)**

**Haru: Tu leurs a dit qu'on était ensemble? **

**Rin: Tu comprends de mieux en mieux l'anglais... Et je n'ai pas eu à leur dire, ils ont compris d'eux même. **

**Haru: Ils sont vraiment gentils... **

**Rin: Oui j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur eux...**

Le jeune homme reposa son téléphone et se reconcentra sur son petit-copain qu'il serrait bien fort tout en étant adossé à la tête de lit.

**Rin: Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi, c'était horrible..**

**Haru: Désolé...**

**Rin: Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais.. c'était étrange, je me sentais comme... privé d'air tu vois? **

**Haru: Et moi privé d'eau. **

Le moins grand s'était tourné face à lui pour lui avouer lui aussi son sentiment. Rin en avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Il était bien placé pour connaître l'amour/obsession de son chéri pour l'or bleu. Alors cette comparaison le flattait plus que toute autre.

**Rin: Haru.. C'est vraim...**

Son interlocuteur l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Il commençait à se coller à lui de façon un peu trop appuyée pour être innocente. Torse contre torse, les doigts entremêlés, finalement partager un lit double n'allait pas forcément les déranger ce soir. Comprenant les intentions de son amant, il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt sans cesser de l'embrasser. Quant à lui, Haru monta à califourchon sur lui. Ce soir, dans cette chambre d'hôtel où ils se mettaient nus, ils se désiraient vraiment, autant qu'au premier soir. Les corps enlacés, les lèvres jointes, ils étaient prêts à s'aimer...

Pour réchauffer encore l'ambiance Rin s'amusa sucer les tétons, zone qu'il savait sensible chez le nageur qui immédiatement dut se mettre les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas gémir bruyamment. Bien sûr il aurait préféré entendre ses bruits si érotiques mais rien de garantissait que les murs de l'hôtel étaient bien isolés... Leurs ondulations au rythme de leur excitation, leurs souffles et leurs salives se mélangeaient délicieusement. Le temps autour d'eux s'arrêtaient. Le poisson retrouvait son eau, le jeune homme son air. Rien ni personne ne pouvait les arrêter désormais. Ce besoin si intense de se toucher, de se sentir, et finalement ne faire qu'un. Agenouillé sur le matelas Rin déposa un petit baiser au creux des reins de son chéri. Sa peau d'une douceur et d'une chaleur sans pareil lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête. Il le voulait. Tout entier. Pour lui et lui seul. Un fois bien chauffés ils décidèrent de passer aux choses sérieuses. Le dauphin, placé au dessus, s'empala brutalement sur le membre dressé du requin en laissant échapper un petit bruit de sa bouche. Bruit étouffé par les lèvres de Rin qui lui dévorèrent une fois de plus les siennes. De lents va-et-viens débutèrent alors que leurs pupilles ne se quittaient pas. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient à la vitesse de leurs mouvements qui augmentait progressivement. Le sons des chairs qui entraient en contact et ceux de leurs premiers gémissements emplissaient la pièce. L'ambiance torride brûlait chaque parcelle de leur corps, mais ils en voulaient encore plus...

A une heure aussi tardive la métropole était bien animée, des lumières partout, des voitures, des gens dans la rue. Mais ça n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il se passait présentement dans la chambre des amants. Ces deux là s'adonnaient maintenant à un véritable rodéo dans la position de levrette

**Haru: Aaah Rin... Plus fo-o-o-ort !**

**Rin: Owh .. Haru .. **

Les limites mentales qu'ils avaient fixés pour se retenir de faire du bruit s'étaient brisées depuis bien longtemps pour les plonger dans leur état actuel: une véritable transe. C'est vrai qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps du coup c'était d'autant plus agréable. Les fermes fesses de son amant dans lesquelles il s'enfonçait à chaque coup de rein gigotaient dans une vibration rythmique des plus voluptueuses. Secondes après secondes ils se perdaient dans les méandres de la luxure.

**Haru: Han .. C'est bon …**

Plus que jamais à cet instant ils s'aimaient, ils le criaient, ils le vivaient de tout leur corps et leurs cœur. Le plaisir était devenu d'une intensité telle, qu'il aurait raison d'eux, c'était bientôt la fin. Avant que ça ne se termine, le requin changea une ultime fois de position. Cette fois il était au dessus de lui et parvenait à aller jusqu'au fond de l'entre si étroit et glissant. Des derniers coups fatals dans les flancs du dauphin puis ils atteignirent le 7 ième ciel au même moment.

Immédiatement après Rin se posa essoufflé à côté de lui. De même Haru essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Une fois calmés, ils s'enlacèrent, le uke dit alors.

**Haru: C'était...**

Il ne laissa pas finir que déjà il l'embrassait amoureusement. Après avoir échangé quelques mots d'amour ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin ils rangèrent leurs affaires bien tôt car le programme de la journée était bien chargé. Au moment de rendre les clés la standardiste prit à parti Rin avec un petit air excédé.

**Standardiste: You've been very noisy for someone who wanted two beds in his room!**

**Rin: What the...? (2)**

Choqué et gêné par la réflexion de la jeune femme, le jeune homme dont les joues étaient devenues rouges cramoisies ne savait quoi répondre. Il partit au plus vite en tirant Haru à lui, car il ne tenait pas à ce que les clients de l'hôtel viennent eux aussi se plaindre publiquement à lui. Son chéri qui n'avait pas compris la situation, si ce n'est la honte de Rin lui demanda:

**Haru: Qu'est ce que qu'il se passe?**

**Rin: Ri-Rien... **

**Haru: Pourquoi tu es tout rouge? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit? **

**Rin: Ça n'a pas d'importance. Par contre nous devons nous dépêcher sinon nous allons rater notre train! **

A plusieurs reprises les garçons durent se taper des sprints pour ne pas louper le passage de leurs moyens de transport . Au bout d'une heure et demie ils arrivèrent enfin à destination: Le centre Aquatique de Sydney. Haru ne le savait pas encore, mais en sortant de cet endroit sa vision du monde serait changée. En effet, il était sur le point de découvrir son „rêve" .

* * *

><p>(1) Nous te souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur avec ton petit ami Haru, amusez vous bien en Australie et n'oublie pas que tu peux revenir quand tu veux! Nous t'aimons fils<p>

Rusell et Lori

(2) Standardiste: Vous avez été très bruyant pour quelqu'un qui voulait deux lits dans sa chambre!

Rin: Qu'est ce que?

Et voilà la fin de l'éternal Summer! J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
>Une grosse ellipse est prévue pour le prochain chapitre, vous avez le cœur accroché?<p> 


	4. L'été olympique, Partie I

****Titre: FOR OUR FUTURE****

**Paring: RinHaru**

**Rating: M ! ( Parce que les lemons c'est le bien~ )**

**Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de Free Iwatobi swimming Club et Free Eternal Summer ne m'appartiennent pas.  
><strong>

****Résumé: Fini l'anime! C'est partit pour le FUTURE !  
><strong>**

****/!\ WARNING : ne vous plantez pas, j'ai publié deux chapitres en même temps! Assurez vous de bien avoir lu le précédent avant de lire celui ci****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: L'été olympique<br>**

**Partie I **

Ce jour là était enfin arrivé. Certes Rin s'était tenu debout sur un plongeoir des millions si ce n'est des milliards de fois dans sa vie. Pourtant ce jour était exceptionnel. Ce jour était tant attendu. Rin nageait pour la première fois de sa vie pour un titre de champion olympique de natation. Mais ça ne serait pas si exceptionnel que ça si ça n'avait été que ça. Aujourd'hui, il revoyait Haru...

Il y a un an de cela les deux amoureux avaient choisi des chemins différents pour leur carrière. En effet, si Rin était parti nager pour l'Australie, Haru lui avait intégré l'université de Tokyo lui aussi pour continuer la efforts à tous les deux avaient porté leurs fruits. Ils avaient été sélectionnés pour représenter leurs pays respectifs lors du 100m nage libre.

Cette consécration leur avait coûté à tous les deux de nombreux sacrifices. Tous d'abord, malgré leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient du vivre pendant un an à près de 8800 km l'un de l'autre, avec pour seule liaison la webcam et le téléphone. Contre toute attente cette dite distance n'avait pas eu raison de leur couple, au contraire. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'ils ne restent jusque tard devant leur ordi pour se voir, ou l'oreille collée à leur téléphone jusqu'à s'endormir pendant qu'ils discutaient.

Ce jour là, la chance avait fait qu'ils nagent dans des couloirs voisins. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient rien laisser paraître de leur enthousiasme, de se revoir car l'épreuve était importante, leur carrière était en train de se jouer. En effet, avant cette course, ils n'avaient eu ni le temps, ni l'autorisation de quitter leur équipe pour se retrouver. Malgré tout Rin ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire de toutes ses dents en lui lançant un regard de défi. Sourire auquel Haru répondit succinctement, ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer. Ce matin, le dauphin avait reçu directement dans sa chambre d'hôtel un petit colis dans le lequel il avait trouvé une clé et une adresse notée au stylo plume sur un feuille. Aucun doute n'avait traversé son esprit. C'était son amoureux qui le lui avait envoyé, et il s'y rendrait dès que possible. Le jeune nageur était même allé jusqu'à respirer l'odeur le papier pour savoir s'il détenait le parfum de Rin. Leurs retrouvailles étaient imminentes. Dans quelques heures ils pourraient laisser libre cours à leur affection.

* * *

><p>Makoto qui habitait lui aussi à Tokyo avait pris l'habitude que Haru ne sorte pas après le souper pour prendre des nouvelles de son chéri. Un soir alors qu'ils mangeaient en ville, il lui annonça la nouvelle.<p>

**Haru: Makoto … Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

**Makoto: Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu prends ce ton grave Haru?**

**Haru: En fait... J'ai été pris pour les JO de Rome.**

**Makoto: Quoi!? Mais c'est génial Haru !**

A cet instant là, le géant vert s'était jeté sur son meilleur ami pour le féliciter. Enfin cette volonté qu'il avait mise à réaliser son rêve pourrait être concrétisée. Une fois la surprise passée Makoto se reprit et demanda.

**Makoto: Au fait tu en parlé avec Rin?**

**Haru: Oui. Il y participe aussi. Nous serons adversaires. **

Le jeune homme resta bloqué face à sa réplique. Il ne savait quoi dire, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas encore les sentiments de Haru face à cette situation délicate. Affronter son petit ami pour un titre aussi significatif n'était pas chose aisée, mais d'un autre côté il allait revoir Rin qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant une longue année. Etait ce une bonne chose? Une mauvaise chose. Il bafouilla maladroitement en se frottant la tête.

**Makoto: Ah... Euh..**

**Haru: Ne t'inquiète pas Makoto. C'était ce que nous voulions tous les deux. **

**Makoto: Ah ok... Ouf! Alors c'est tant mieux! **

**Haru: Oui... **

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il monta sur le podium Rin fondit en larmes. Une charmante jeune femme lui mit un énorme bouquet de fleurs entre les mains tandis qu'une autre lui enfila la médaille autour du cou. Des applaudissements à s'en briser les tympans retentissaient dans tout le stade olympique. Commentateurs, amateurs et professionnels étaient tous très surpris de cette victoire. Il était plutôt jeune pour gagner les jeux olympiques, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas du tout favori, ni même connu du grand public. Haru monta à son tour sur le podium, juste sur la marche inférieure, il était remplit d'un sentiment de joie et de soulagement pour son petit ami qui venait d'être élu meilleur nageur du monde, en ayant réalisé une performance sportive remarquable. Côte à côte, mais ne pouvant se toucher, ils se lancèrent un regard et pleurèrent encore plus. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie tous les deux celle de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Malheureusement Haru dut partir car rappelé par ses coachs pendant que Rin se faisait alpaguer par des commentateurs.<p>

Encore tout ému, même après avoir essuyé ses larmes, il alla rejoindre le premier commentateur sportif qui s'adressait à lui en anglais. L'air un peu chamboulé il devait faire face à un journaliste surexcité et avide de tout savoir sur lui. Et ce qu'il allait lui apprendre n'allait pas le décevoir. Cela dit seule les premières phrases de Rin furent prononcées dans la langue de Shakespeare.

**Commentateur: Alors tout d'abord Rin Matsuoka, félicitation pour votre médaille d'or. C'est la première que vous décrochez une à seulement 20 ans et on espère qu'une longue série suivra. On ne vous cache pas qu'on ne s'attendait pas du tout à vous voir en haut du podium, peut être vous même non plus. On me dit dans l'oreillette que vous avez battu votre record personnel, sur cette course. Alors comme ce sont vos premiers JO également, on a tous envie de savoir quelles sont vos impressions, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être champion du monde? **

**Rin: Depuis la primaire je dis que je veux être champion olympique. Donc c'est mon rêve qui se réalise, mais c'est le résultat de beaucoup de travail et de nombreux sacrifices. Bien sûr je suis plus qu'heureux. D'ailleurs je souhaiterai dédier cette médaille à Haru, mon fiancé, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. Et... sous ce ciel romain, une des ville les plus romantiques du monde j'en profite pour te demander si...**

Rin fixa la caméra il posa un genoux au sol sans la lâcher des yeux.

**Rin: ...Si...tu veux m'épouser ? … J'aurais très bien pu le faire hors antenne, mais je ne peux plus attendre, ça fait si longtemps... **

Rin avait encore les yeux rouges. Un silence total dans le public et à l'antenne s'était fait l'instant d'une seconde. Même si les commentateurs n'avaient pas déchiffré les derniers mots du jeune homme en japonais, ils avaient très bien compris ce qu'il était en train de faire. Après la surprise de sa victoire, ce fut la stupéfaction face à sa demande en mariage public, d'autant plus qu'elle s'adressait à un autre homme. L'audace de Rin venait en quelques secondes et malgré lui de créer un buzz monumental. Le commentateur à la fois gêné et hésitant tenta de reprendre la parole. Mais Rin l'en empêcha il se remit sur ses deux pieds, le remercia en lui serrant la main et s'éloigna sans plus de commentaires. Il enleva les lunettes qui se trouvaient autour de son cou et partit d'un pas décidé vers les vestiaires.

**Commentateur: Eh... Eh bien... Bien voilà... C'est fait.. Je pense que la personne en question a du entendre le message. Cela dit même si elle ne l'a pas vu en direct, elle ne tardera pas à le savoir.**

Cette déclaration publique eu l'effet d'une bombe. Sur les plateaux de télévision, plus personne ne s'attardait sur les prestations sportives. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Rin le champion et son mystérieux Haru. C'est alors que les spéculations commencèrent. Et on cherchait déjà parmi les autres sportifs s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un répondant à ce nom. Manque de bol pour le premier intéressé, il était le seul Haruka parmi les près de 200 athlètes à concourir aux JO. Et en plus il se trouvait l'équipe japonaise de natation, pays originaire de Rin... Les ragots allaient de plus en plus vite sur les réseaux sociaux et dans les directs sportifs. Un petit malin avait même fait remarqué l'instant où ils s'étaient mis à pleurer simultanément sur l'estrade et l'avait envoyé à la chaîne de télévision qui ne faisait que de rediffuser la scène en boucle au lieu de passer les autres informations sportives.

Rin de son côté voulut filer à l'hôtel, à cause de toute l'agitation qu'il y avait autour de lui. Agitation qu'il avait lui même causé. Mais à peine eu-t-il passé la porte de dehors qu'une cinquantaine de journalistes et leurs flashs aveuglants l'agressèrent. Heureusement pour lui son manager l'avait entouré de gardes du corps. Il réussit après certains efforts à monter dans la voiture et rejoindre son logement provisoire sans répondre à aucune question des journalistes.

Puis un peu plus tard, ce fut au tour de Haru de quitter le stade à la nuit. En tant que médaillé d'argent pour le Japon il eut également son lot de journalistes. Bien qu'ils ne furent pas autant que pour Rin. Il répondit calmement au moins de questions qu'il put, vu qu'il était vraiment pressé de rentrer. Quand soudain une jeune femme, sans doute une fujoshi de longue date, lui posa LA question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous.

**Journaliste: Avez vous vu la demande en mariage du champion australien Rin Matsuoka? Elle s'adressait à un certain Haru. Est ce que c'est vous?**

A cet instant, le dauphin cessa net sa progression vers son chauffeur. Il hésita à répondre. Mais après tout Rin avait commencé le travail et tôt ou tard ça finirait par se savoir, et ce même si Haru n'aimait pas être sous les feux des projecteurs. Il prit un air sérieux et dit.

**Haru: Oui... je pense que c'est moi. **

Des cris de surprise et une vague déferlantes de nouvelles questions le brun dût se jeter dans sa voiture pour les éviter. Son chauffeur attitré mit les gaz pour empêcher les intrus de la suivre. Malgré tout il ne put s'empêcher de l'interviewer lui même.

**Chauffeur: Ils sont emmerdants hein ces journalistes.**

**Haru: … Oui.**

**Chauffeur: Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour qu'il se jettent sur vous comme ça? Je n'ai jamais vu votre tête.**

**Haru: Pas grand chose..**

**Chauffeur: Ah ?**

**Haru: A part recevoir une demande en mariage lors des Jeux Olympiques.**

**Chauffeur: Ah bon ! Ah alors là oui je comprends. D'ailleurs c'est rare que ce soit la femme qui demande en mariage. **

**Haru: … Ce n'est pas une femme. **

Un petit silence se fit dans le taxi. Le chauffeur s'arrêta au coin d'une rue et se retourna vers son client l'air un peu excédé.

**Chauffeur: Est ce que vous vous fichez de moi?**

**Haru: Non. Allumez votre radio. **

Le chauffeur se retourna et lui obéit. Il mit le canal sportif et son visage se décomposa à chaque parole qu'il entendait sortir de l'auto-radio. Il l'éteint alors brusquement et reprit sa course, jusqu'à destination... Une fois arrivé à bon port Haru essaya d'ouvrir la porte arrière du passager qui malheureusement était encore verrouillée. Juste avant de le laisser partir le chauffeur lui lança une réplique grinçante mais à la fois pleine d'amitié.

**Chauffeur: Comme quoi se faire sodomiser n'empêche pas d'être un bon nageur!**

Bien loin d'être amateur de ce genre d'humour, il partit finalement en claquant la porte et sans ne rien répondre. Il monta les marches de l'entrée de l'hôtel en volant presque, il fit de même avec celles à l'intérieur pour retrouver son étage. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre correspondant à l'adresse qu'il avait reçu, il était incapable de rentrer la clé dans la serrure tant il tremblait, il fit même tomber son trousseau dans la précipitation.  
>De l'autre côté du mur, Rin en marcel, entendait bien de l'agitation qui provenait de l'extérieur. Il tourna la poignée l'air suspicieux et se retrouva face à Haru déboussolé qui le fixa bouche bée. Le brun laissa tomber sa clé une fois de plus et se jeta au cou de son homme, en l'embrassant passionnément. Ils reculèrent ensemble dans la pièce sombre pour avoir plus d'intimité, Rin tira les clés avec ses orteils pour éviter qu'elles ne restent sur le palier. Derrière eux ils fermèrent la porte, et mélangèrent leurs langues frénétiquement. Ça faisait maintenant près d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Les premières paroles qu'ils se dirent entre deux baisers passionnés furent prononcées d'une même voix à l'unisson.<p>

**Rin-Haru: Je t'aime ...**

Des larmes coulèrent de leurs joues, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Comme si un an était passé comme une journée. Ils étaient les mêmes qu'à leur séparation au détail près que les deux possédaient désormais une médaille olympique.

Un an s'était écoulé. Un an pendant lequel leur amour n'avait pu s'exprimer que par téléphone et skype. Un an qu'ils avaient passé à s'aimer éperdument mais en étant loin de l'autre. Cette séparation venait de prendre fin. Ils n'y tenaient plus. Même s'ils avaient énormément de choses à se dire, il fallait qu'ils répondent à leurs plus bas instincts. Les contacts qu'ils avaient ressemblaient traits pour traits au combat auquel deux poissons sauvages s'adonnaient. Rin plaqua tout d'abord Haru contre une cloison en lui ouvrant sa veste, mais immédiatement ce dernier répliqua et ils chutèrent sur le tapis en roulant. Pire qu'une parade nuptiale, c'était un duel dont la passion immuable engendrait la violence de certains actes. Le dauphin assis sur le requin, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de s'embrasser en jetant n'importe où leurs vêtements. Les mots n'avaient pas été nécessaires pour qu'ils se comprennent. Ils se voulaient. Rien de plus. Alors l'australien souleva son petit ami, le jeta littéralement sur le matelas et lui sauta aussitôt dessus.

**Rin: Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment...**

Au lieu de répondre Haru le retourna et se plaça dessus, puis il défit sa ceinture et tira sur son pantalon en le jetant plus loin. Face à son petit ami en boxer, il se remit debout pour enlever ses propres habits et ne garder que son maillot. Rin pouffa de rire. Visiblement son chéri n'avait pas perdu cette vieille habitude de porter sa combi sous ses vêtements. Le brun comprit la raison de son sourire qui provoqua chez lui un léger rougissement. Leur concentration revint dès qu'il s'agenouilla devant lui en remontant ses cuisses en arrière et lui lançant un regard de feu. Le message était clair: cette fois ci Haru voulait dominer. Et Rin n'avait nullement l'intention de résister, de toute façon, il adorait les deux positions. La seule chose qui importait était la personne avec qui il le faisait ainsi que le plaisir que bientôt ils prendraient. C'était maintenant, ils avaient besoin que leurs corps s'unissent. Mais malgré l'urgence de leur désir le jeune homme voulut tout de même préparer le corps de son amant, qui, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, n'avait pas subi ses assauts pendant une année entière. Il suffit de deux doigts pour s'immiscer sous le boxer et pénétrer les voies les plus intimes de son être, et à son autre main de masturber son sexe tendu pour entendre les gémissements lascifs de Rin qui se cambrait sous l'intensité des sensations. Ses cordes vocales qui vibraient de manière aussi incontrôlée que sensuelle faisait perdre pied à Haru bien à l'étroit dans sa combinaison. Après quelques minutes de ce petit manège ils se mirent complètement à nu. Le brun lui écarta les jambes à nouveau et remonta jusqu'à son entre-cuisse à coup de petits baisers chatouilleux. Brûlant de désir la voix affaiblie de Rin murmura.

**Rin: Haru rentre la...**

Toute la face du dénommé prit une couleur framboise. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu des propos aussi aguichants? Il ne fallut pas lui répéter deux fois qu'il le pénétra lentement mais en allant au bout du tunnel. Des petits cris de douleur étaient sortis de la bouche qu'il avait tellement envie d'embrasser. Il obéit à son propre souhait tandis que l'autre enroulait ses bras et ses jambes autour de son cou tel un panda en manque d'affection. La chaleur et l'étroitesse de l'endroit où se trouvait le japonais déclenchait des vagues de plaisir dans son bas ventre, mais ne faire qu'un n'était pas suffisant. Ils avaient le besoin de faire vibrer leurs corps jusqu'à plus soif. Le dominant commença alors à se déplacer d'avant en arrière avec souplesse. Rin s'était remis à gémir, ça ne faisait plus mal, au contraire c'était de plus en plus agréable. Le désir à chaque seconde augmentait, à l'intérieur, tout glissait maintenant comme du savon..

**Rin: … Mmhm encore...**

Face à cet appel, Haru déjà bien émoustillé comprit qu'il devait encore tenir un moment pour satisfaire son amant. Il le fit se retourner, la tête dans l'oreiller et le postérieur bien dressé. A nouveau il rentra en lui et prononça un petit **„ anh „** d'excitation. Il s'agrippa à ses hanches en le pilonnant avec encore plus de rapidité qu'avant. Rin perdu dans un gouffre de plaisir, criait dans son coussin mais ses gémissements lascifs restaient audibles pour son seme du soir et enflammaient tout son corps. Les skypes coquins n'étaient rien comparés au bien être qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un dans l'autre. Comment avaient-ils pu s'en passer une année entière? La réponse, ils la vivaient en ce moment même. Leurs sentiments et leurs traduction physique. Et rien au monde n'était meilleur. A choisir entre toutes les piscines ou toutes les médailles du monde et l'amour de leur vie, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. Alors que chaque instant les rapprochaient un peu plus de l'orgasme, Haru descendit jusqu'à coller son torse au dos en dessous de lui et s'enfoncer jusqu'au point G de celui ci.

**Rin: Aaaah ! Haru... C'est .. Trop bon. **

Rin qui avait sursauté en sortant sa tête de l'oreiller et poussé un cri très peu viril donnait encore plus envie à son petit ami de le faire jouir...

**Haru: nnhn.. Ca va bientôt... **

**Rin: Vas.. y.. Moi aussi je vais...**

Des derniers coups de bassin et les secondes d'après ils atteignirent le climax et éjaculèrent, pour l'un dans les draps et l'autre à l'intérieur de son fiancé. Les deux se remirent de leurs émotions en haletant allongés sur le ventre ou sur le dos. De côtés leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent, leurs deux corps tels des aimants s'entremêlèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'écartèrent pour parler, mais sans séparer leurs corps complètement. Haru tenait toujours dans ses main les joues de son chéri, tandis que lui le tenait pas la taille.

**Haru: Félicitation pour ta médaille. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi.**

Le requin sourit de toutes ses dents en rougissant légèrement. Il attrapa la main son copain et lui dit.

**Rin: Félicitations à toi aussi. Même si j'aurais voulu te voir en haut du podium.**

**Haru: Ça aurait été compliqué d'y être à deux.**

Haru effectua un micro-sourire. Il était certes déçu d'avoir perdu, mais rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que ce soit son petit ami qui l'ait eu à sa place. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas qu'une seule course à disputer pour ces JO's. Rin quant à lui venait de sortir du lit en enfilant un peignoir et avait ouvert la baie vitrée pour aller s'appuyer sur la rambarde du balcon en regardant les étoiles

**Rin: Au fait... tu as vu la télé récemment?**

Aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles, il tourna la tête un peu effrayé vers le l'autre vêtu de son maillot de bain, qui l'avait suivi jusqu'au au milieu de la chambre dans le noir.

**Rin: Haru?**

**Haru: Non. Mais j'ai écouté la radio. Et même sans ça j'aurais su... Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de journalistes qui m'ont courut après... **

Un poil gêné Rin rit de bon cœur, mais le malaise de ne pas connaitre la réponse de son chéri restait toujours présent. Ce dernier ajouta alors:

**Haru: Et je me suis pris des réflexions désobligeantes.**

**Rin: Lesquelles? **

**Haru: …**

**Rin: Dis moi qu'est ce que qu'on t'a dit. **

**Haru: Non tu vas te moquer de moi.**

**Rin: Dis.**

**Haru: Non. **

**Rin: Dis moi Haru!**

**Haru: „ se faire sodomiser n'empêche pas d'être un bon nageur".**

Tout d'abord se retenant avec une main devant la bouche en rerentrant dans la pièce, le jeune homme finit par exploser littéralement de rire à s'en jeter sur le matelas. Au début blasé comme jamais, le dauphin resta de marbre face à l'autre qui se poilait complètement sous son nez. Au bout de quelques minutes il en avait sérieusement marre du coup il monta aussi sur le lit et tenta de l'arrêter par „ la force" . En réalité, Il se contentait de lui secouer les épaules en lui sommant de s'arrêter. C'est ce que Rin fit soudainement en passant dessus et le surplombant de son corps avec un petit air sérieux.

**Rin: Alors ta réponse?**

Un petit silence eu lieu au moment de cette prise de pouvoir. Silence qu'ils utilisèrent pour se fixer dans le bleu et le rouge des yeux.

**Haru: ... Tu aurais pas pu me demander en privé...**

**Rin: … Haru.. épouse moi s'il te plait. **

**Haru: … Comme si j'allais dire non baka. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. **

En se remettant sur les coudes le dauphin prenait possession de ses lèvres. La nuit promettait d'être chaude ~ …

* * *

><p>J'espère encore que ce chapitre vous a plu!<p>

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, donner votre avis, toute critique bonne ou mauvaise est bonne à prendre!


	5. L'été olympique, Partie II

**Titre: FOR OUR FUTURE**

**Paring: RinHaru**

**Rating: M ( oui encore xD parce que c'est le job des écrivains de fanfics de faire du fanservice)**

**Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de Free Iwatobi swimming Club et Free Eternal Summer ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé: Bon ce chapitre est assez romanchikku moe moe ( préparez vous à vomir des arc-en-ciel de miel, crème pâtissière et coulis de framboise) MAIS j'ai écrit un lemon ! **

**/!\ WARNING : ( j'appelle cette rubrique warning alors que je raconte juste ma vie dedans... nobody cares but anyway) J'ai écris pas mal de passages en anglais -parce que le petit accent jap de Miyano qui parle anglais dans l'anime est juste adorable et plus sérieusement pour vraiment retranscrire la scène que j'ai imaginé- Donc je me suis auto-sous-titrée *******like a boss*****

**plutôt que de mettre la trad tout à la fin et risquer de se spoiler en faisant défiler tout le texte.. **

**J'espère que ça vous conviendra !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: L'été olympique <strong>

**Partie II**

Le lendemain matin les amoureux se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé qu'ils profitèrent de la grasse matinée jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas de course aujourd'hui. Enlacés et emmitouflés sous la couette, seuls quelques raies de lumière pouvaient les atteindre. Des raies aux formes inhabituelles. On pouvait presque distinguer des formes telles que celle d'un oiseau? Libres. C'est ce qu'ils étaient présentement. Libre d'être ensemble sans contrainte ni frontière.

Ils finirent par se réveiller en se caressant doucement le visage et les cheveux. Ce moment de tendresse pure, plus doux qu'un rêve, les plaçait sur un petit nuage. Ils auraient donné n'importe quoi pour que cet instant ne dure toujours. Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement pour sortir complètement du sommeil puis Haru posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son chéri. Soudain, alors qu'ils se lovaient dans le lit, le téléphone de Rin se mit à vibrer. Tout d'abord il prit le partit de ne pas répondre en enlaçant un peu plus son copain, mais vu que la personne de l'autre côté du fil semblait très insistante il finit par l'attraper, un air irrité plaqué sur le visage et tomber sur le nom de son coach. Il se remit en position farniente avec Haru avant de dire à l'appareil en anglais.

**Rin: Hello?**

_**Allô?**_

**Coach: Rin that's me! Congratulations for you Medal! As expected from you! **

_**Rin c'est moi ! Félicitation pour ta médaille. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi!**_

C'était loin d'être le premier message de félicitation qu'il recevait, mais vu qu'il venait du premier coach qu'il avait eu en Australie, ça avait une valeur toute particulière. Il sourit en le remerciant, quand soudain, l'homme prit un ton plus sérieux.

**Coach: Well, say me, The one who recieved the silver medal is Haruka Nanase isn't it? **

_**Au fait dis moi... Celui qui a eu la médaille d'argent c'est le japonais Haruka Nanase n'est ce pas?**_

**Rin: Yes why? **

_**Ouais pourquoi?**_

**Coach: You have already talked me about him don't you? For him to join the team.**

_**Tu m'en avais déjà parlé pas vrai? Pour qu'il intègre notre équipe.**_

**Rin: Yes, but it wasn't possible. It was too late, to hope beeing admitted in Sydney...**

_**Oui. Mais ça n'a pas été possible. Il s'y était pris trop tard pour espérer s'inscrire à Sydney... **_

**Coach: You should have told me earlier that he swims like this. He is at least as great as you!**

_**Tu aurais du me dire plus tôt qu'il nageait comme ça. Il est au moins aussi doué que toi. **_

**Rin: ...Hum Wait... I put the loudspeaker on. Haru is with me. **

_**...Euh attends... Je mets le haut parleur. Haru est avec moi. **_

Les garçons se redressèrent quelque peu. Haru tout étonné que Rin parle de lui au téléphone semblait très attentif. Le champion olympique lui fit signe d'écouter et augmenta le volume.

**Coach: Hello Haruka Nanase-san, I'm Rin's trainer.**

_**Bonjour Haruka Nanase-san, je suis l'entraîneur de Rin. **_

_**Haru: **_**He-Hello..**

**Bon-Bonjour..**

**Coach : I've seen your race yesterday. You and Rin were really awesome. Congratulations.**

_**J'ai vu ta course d'hier. Toi et Rin étiez vraiment géniaux. Félicitations.**_

_**Haru: **_**T-Thank you.**

_**M-Merci.**_

**Coach: Well , I've something to propose you. I know that Rin has just asked you to marry him. If your answer is a „yes" would you like to live in Sydney with him? Because next year there will be a missing freestyle swimmer in our team so …**

_**Eh bien, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Je sais que Rin vient de te demander en mariage. Si ta réponse est „oui" , est ce que ça te dirait de venir vivre à Sydney avec lui? Parce que l'année prochaine, il nous manquera un nageur de nage libre dans notre équipe donc...**_

Rin ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Ses deux mains se collèrent sur son visage, trempées par les larmes qu'elles gardaient, et qui dégoulinaient sur le drap. Son amant qui n'avait rien compris lui secoua l'épaule en lui sommant de lui expliquer. En pleurs il se ressaisit et cria dans l'appareil à en casser le tympan de son entraîneur:

**Rin: Coach !**

**Haru: Rin? Mais pourquoi tu pleures?**

**Coach Rin what's his answer? I would like him to join our Australian team. He is an incredible swimmer just as you ! Do you agree with my idea? **

_**Rin quelle est sa réponse? Je voudrais qu'il rejoigne notre équipe australienne. C'est un nageur incroyable! Tu es d'accord?**_

**Rin: Of course I do. It's incredible... I can't believe this...**

_**Bien sûr que oui. C'est incroyable... J'y crois pas.. **_

**Haru: Rin … Dis moi ce qu'il se passe!**

**Rin: Haru... Mon coach, veut que tu rejoignes notre équipe de natation, si... tu veux venir vivre à Sydney avec moi? **

Haru n'en revenait pas lui non plus. Il ne pleura pas, mais ne savait pas quoi répondre. Une proposition si inattendue et inespérée venait enfin éclairer leur ciel autrefois assombris par les orages de la distance. De l'autre côté du téléphone le coach n'entendait plus qu'un silence, si bien qu'il cru qu'ils avaient raccroché.

**Coach: Rin?**

**Haru: ****Rin s'il te plait traduit ce que je vais dire... Merci beaucoup pour cette proposition. **

**Rin: He says: Thanks you very much for this proposition.**

**Haru: Je dois d'abord en parler avec mon coach et mon université.**

**Rin: I must first of all talk about it with my coach and my university.**

**Haru: Mais vivre de nouveau avec Rin vaut bien plus que n'importe quelle médaille ou trophée. **

**Rin: Haru … **

**Coach: What does he say?**

_**Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?**_

**Rin: ****He says that he would love living with me in Sydney. And of course I would love this too...**

_**Il dit qu'il adorerait vivre avec moi à Sydney et bien sûr que j'adorerais aussi.**_

Le coach lâcha un petit rire au téléphone. Haru choppa le téléphone des mains de Rin.

**Haru: I-I.. want to... to come to Sydney!**

_**J-Je veux... je venir à Sydney!**_

**Coach: Well that's would be great. You're welcome in Australia ! I wont disturb you anymore. We will talk about it when you come back to the Swimming club Rin. See you soon,and congratulation again!**

_**Oui, ce serait formidable. Tu es le bienvenu en Australie! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Nous en reparlerons en détails quand tu reviendra au club Rin. A bientôt et encore félicitation!**_

Trois tonalités, le requin raccrocha. Il regarda Haru dans le blanc des yeux. Puis ils se jetèrent encore l'un sur l'autre pour se faire un câlin et sentir les chaleurs respectives de leurs corps. Des larmes d'émotion roulèrent encore sur les pommettes cramoisies de Rin. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent à nouveau. Leur bonheur d'être à nouveau réunis ne durerait pas seulement 2 semaines de Jeux olympiques en Italie... Cette séparation si douloureuse qui avait duré une longue année allait enfin être révolue. Ils avaient eux même du mal à y croire, et s'empressaient déjà de se laisser consumer par leur passion. Au beau milieu d'un baiser Rin eut un mouvement de recul.

**Rin: Haru... Qu'est ce qui nous arrive?**

**Haru: Je ne sais pas... Un rêve?**

**Rin: Ça doit être ça...**

Ils reprirent exactement là où ils en étaient prévoyant encore de faire l'amour de façon torride, que déjà, un nouveau perturbateur tambourinait à leur porte. Encore irrité d'être stoppé net dans ce moment de plénitude le rouge se leva du lit rageusement. Il pesta et alla ouvrir.

**Rin: Qu'est ce que c'est?!**

Un petit monsieur qui semblait tout gêné lui tendit directement dans la main une enveloppe sans rien dire. Un léger haussement de sourcil et il s'en empara en rerentrant dans sa chambre aussi sec. Toutefois son livreur du jour s'interposa en plaçant son pied dans l'entrebâillement pour l'empêcher de prendre congé aussi vite. Rin eut un rictus de colère.

**Rin: Quoi encore?! **

**Livreur: Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur Matsuoka mais les journalistes sont un peu bruyants aujourd'hui...**

**Rin: Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? **

**Livreur: Regardez à votre fenêtre...**

Son enveloppe dans la main, Rin retourna dans la chambre immédiatement et ouvrit le store sans toucher un seul mot à Haru. A la vu d'un attroupement de caméra, micros, et photographes, il referma aussitôt le rideau sans rien dire, préférant omettre pour l'instant leur existence.

**Haru: Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?**

**Rin: Rien. **

Faisant mine de rien il ouvrit la lettre qui lui était adressée et en sortit un chèque à 5 chiffres. Il écarquilla les yeux et ses mèches de cheveux devinrent encore plus hirsutes qu'elles n'étaient. Choqué d'avoir reçu une telle somme d'argent pour sa performance sportive, il resta bouche bée. Son chéri quant à lui agacé de ne rien savoir, se leva et jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule. Rin s'en aperçut et lui fit un petit sourire.

**Rin: Ca n'est pas encore assez pour acheter cash, mais on en attendant, on irait dans mon petit appart... A Sydney.**

**Haru: Je voudrais avoir une piscine... **

**Rin: Haha je me doute, on en aura une un jour ne t'inquiète pas... Si tu m'aimes toujours d'ici là**

Le jeune homme prit en petit air taquin. Bien sûr qu'il plaisantait mais son petit-ami prit sa réplique très au sérieux. Il ne pouvait imaginer faire sa vie de nouveau sans Rin.

**Haru: Idiot. Tu sais que je veux être avec toi. **

Les poignets du brun s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, pour titiller gentillement ses sens. Il reçu un regard plein de désir en retour de la part du rouge qui posa son chèque et lui répondit.

**Rin: Et moi... Je veux te voir tous les jours que dieu fait, entendre ta voix me parler, respirer ton odeur , toucher ton corps, goûter ton sexe...**

Ce flot de paroles rendit Haru rouge comme un tomate, sans compter que chacun des mots de son petit ami était accompagné de gestes des plus équivoques. Ses mains avaient déjà atteint ses tétons durcis par la chair de poule.

**Rin: Si tu me suis à Sydney, plus jamais... Je ne laisserais qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit nous séparer... Je te le promets..**

Il murmurait son oreille, toutes ces paroles sincères en y mêlant des caresses sensuelles, c'était à en perdre la tête. Submergé, le brun perdit l'équilibre et se trébucha en s'accrochant au rideau. Rin eu le bon reflex de le rattraper et d'immédiatement le ramener vers le milieu de la pièce, sinon le risque d'être vu par les journalistes était trop grand.

**Rin: Ca va?**

**Haru: Oui. Excuse moi. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche...**

Sans dire un mot de plus le dauphin rentra dans la salle d'eau. Son cerveau était en totale surchauffe. Entre l'émotion des JO, celle d'avoir retrouvé Rin, d'avoir reçu une demande en mariage en direct, d'avoir appris qu'il allait sans doute emménager l'année prochaine à l'étranger... Le requin quant à lui avait bien conscience qu'il devait laisser un peu de temps à son fiancé pour qu'il réalise et digère tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Cependant, rien que de l'imaginer en ce moment nu et recouvert d'eau brûlante éveillait chaque cellule de son organisme. Il se déshabilla complètement et entra discrètement dans la salle de bain. A cause du bruit de l'eau qui tombait en grande quantité sur le sommet de son crâne, Haru n'entendit rien. Il se trouvait penché en avant les deux mains contre le carrelage du mur. S'il s'était écouté Rin l'aurait pénétré aussitôt sans même le prévenir. Cela dit la position dans laquelle se trouvait l'objet de ses convoitises, indiquait un certain malaise. Alors, au lieu de prendre direct son corps d'assaut il posa sa main sur ses mèches trempées. Au début, Haru ne bougea pas, il fixait toujours le sol, puis il se redressa doucement en se retournant, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et gonflés par les larmes tandis qu'un regard triste et inquiet se posait sur lui.

**Rin: Love.. What's the matter? **

_**Chéri.. qu'est ce qui se passe?**_

Sans s'en être aperçu le requin s'était exprimé en anglais, pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, tant il était préoccupé par l'état de son amour. Heureusement pour lui son interlocuteur avait compris ce qu'il disait. Les pupilles humides et tremblantes de Haru tentaient de se focaliser sur Rin lorsqu'il répondit.

**Haru: I.. I'm happy Rin...**

_**Je... Je suis heureux Rin...**_

Il se laissa alors tomber sur la poitrine de son homme, contre laquelle il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout d'abord étonné de cette réponse en anglais, il le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

**Rin: Mais arrête de pleurer..**

**Haru: Oui.. Juste, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il se passe.. Ça fait un an que j'attendais ce jour.. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être comme ça...**

Rin attrapa ses pommettes et l'embrassa amoureusement pour clore la discussion. Rin en tenue d'Adam, commença à enlever le maillot de bain de son petit ami qui une fois de plus l'avait gardé pour se doucher. De lui même Haru finit le travail en se baissant pour l'ôter totalement. Toutefois, au lieu de se relever il fit sursauter son homme en prenant en bouche son membre durci.

**Rin: Aaah.. Tu pourrais prévenir.. Au moins .. Mmh**

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et ne vit que les grands yeux azur suppliants ainsi que ses doigts fins qui rabattaient sa mèche derrière son oreille. Rin ferma les yeux, c'était bien trop sexy pour qu'il n'assiste à ce spectacle. Il se cala dos au mur en accompagnant avec sa main la tête de son amant et ses mouvements buccaux. La fellation n'avait jamais été aussi bonne qu'aujourd'hui. Des gémissements suaves et bruyants envahirent la pièce..

**Rin: Owwh Haru...**

Le jeune homme ralentit en s'aidant de sa main pour parler tout en le suçant.

**Haru: C'est... comment? **

**Rin: Haan c'est bon...**

Satisfait par la réponse il accéléra la cadence en alternant entre des mouvements de haut en bas et en faisant pénétrer sa langue dans le petit trou situé au sommet de son gland. Son amant finit par jouir entre ses lèvres douces et il avala toute la semence jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ce genre de choses sous la douche et de toute évidence ils allaient reprendre leur rythme sexuel actif maintenant qu'ils s'était retrouvés. Rin attira Haru à lui en l'embrassant fougueusement puis il le plaqua le ventre contre le mur. Il partit de son cou qu'il chatouilla avec sa langue et ses dents, puis redescendit sur son dos jusqu'à ses reins. En proie aux divers frissons qui traversaient ses chairs, le dauphin se pencha en avant, les mains à plat sur le mur. Cette position mettait son fessier parfait en exergue si bien que Rin était déjà en train de dilater son entrée à l'aide de ses doigts agiles qui y rentraient et en ressortaient. Complètement grisés par la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, ils obéirent aux pulsions sexuelles de leurs corps qui s'appelaient. Le rouge face à des fesses aussi douces, musclées et alléchantes ne put s'empêcher de croquer dedans. Sursautant Haru poussa un cri et se retourna vivement.

**Haru: Rin.. Qu'est ce que... ?**

Aussitôt le jeune homme délaissa la chair endolorie par la morsure et prit en main son propre membre. Il l'enfonça alors entre les deux pommes dont la chaleur l'excitait des orteils jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. En suivant les indications vocales ou plutôt les gémissements de son chéri sous lui il l'empalait de sa virilité avec adresse. S'il en avait été capable il l'aurait dévoré tant il le trouvait désirable. Il réalisait la chance qu'il avait d'être en couple avec un vrai fantasme sur pattes. Et par dessus tout son plus grand fantasme. Celui-ci, déjà bien noyé dans le bien être, débuta lui aussi des vas et viens grâce à son bassin, afin d'animer encore plus leur coït. Ce mouvement fit grossir encore plus le requin qui se sentait avalé par le corps de son chéri. Il le faisait mourir de plaisir. Ses mains posées sur ses hanches durent se retenir de le griffer sous l'effet de l'extase qui les fit sienne et révéla aussitôt leur épuisement.

Tous les deux glissèrent au sol en porcelaine tiède et dur et s'y posèrent en position fœtale, Rin serrait Haru par derrière comme l'un dans l'autre. A eux deux ils remplissaient l'ensemble 1,5 mètres carré de la douche. L'eau n'avait cessé de pleuvoir sur les têtes. Elle dégoulinait sur leur corps inanimés, pénétraient chacune de leurs muqueuses et rinçait leur transpiration. Jonchant le sol tels deux animaux qui s'étaient adonnés à un combat torride, ils se trouvaient apaisés par une ondée passagère. Même si le bac de douche n'avait rien de confortable, ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Ni les secondes, ni les minutes ne défilaient pendant cet instant d'inertie. Ni les bruits ni les voix n'étaient audibles. A l'exception faite de la chute d'eau. Puis lorsque leur peau fut complètement fripée et qu'ils commençaient à sentir le froid ils sortirent de la cabine et se réchauffèrent mutuellement à l'aide de serviettes.

C'est alors qu'ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient sortir tout les deux pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. D'autant plus que Rome était réputée pour être une ville historique et culturelle idéale pour les amoureux et qu'ils n'avaient pas de course aujourd'hui.

Pour éviter d'être reconnus en sortant de l'hôtel, Rin prêta une paire de lunette à son chéri en s'en prit une pour lui même en plus de sa casquette. Malgré leurs précaution, rien n'y fit. A peine eurent-ils passé le pas de la porte de l'hôtel que déjà des éclairs attaquaient leurs rétines, et des voix leurs criaient des questions indiscrètes dans toutes les langues.

Les lunettes de soleil et les vestes n'avaient pas suffit pas à les protéger des flashs des journalistes en effervescence. L'un contre l'autre, ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin aidés de leurs deux gardes du corps. Puis au bout de quelques instant, voyant qu'ils allaient galérer à se sortir de l'hôtel, il s'arrêta en ôtant ses Raybans et son couvre chef. Immédiatement la caméra zooma sur lui et son fiancé qu'il tenait par la taille.

„ **Vous avez déjà choisi la destination de votre lune de miel? „ „Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de toute l'argent gagné à ces JO? „**

**Rin: Well... I promised him we would buy a pool. And if you still doubt about it... He said yes.**

_**Eh bien, je lui ai promis que nous achèterions une piscine.. Et si vous en doutez toujours.. Il a dit oui. **_

Encore plus agités par cette déclarations certains vautours coururent même après leur taxi pour en savoir plus. Heureusement le trafic fluide leur permis de s'échapper vite de cette agitation. Dans la voiture le requin eut l'air mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la situation.

**Rin: Désolé pour ça...**

**Haru: C'est pas grave.. **

**Rin: Je sais que tu détestes que tous ces parasites viennent se mêler de notre vie privée. Mais vu que nous aller continuer à nager, ça aurait fini par se savoir tôt ou tard...**

**Haru: …. **

Le taxi continua sa route vers le centre ville. Arrivés sur place ils eurent tout le temps de flâner dans les rues main dans la main, visiter les ruines du Colisée, et s'arrêter dans toutes les boutiques pour voir tous les produits dérivés des JO's auxquels ils participaient et de faire des selfies avec ceux de leurs équipes respectives. C'est aux alentours de midi qu'ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'une pizzeria. En attendant leurs apéritifs, Rin engagea la conversation sur les choses qui fâchent.

**Rin: Après les épreuves tu rentres direct au Japon?**

**Haru: Oui.. Et toi en Australie?**

**Rin: Ouais...  
><strong>

Cette évidence lança un froid. Certes son fiancé allait le rejoindre en Australie d'ici la rentrée prochaine, mais ils risquaient de passer encore du temps loin de l'autre, chacun dans son pays, et cette idée leur faisait à tous les deux trop de peine pour qu'ils continuent à en parler. Pour réchauffer l'ambiance, Rin réorienta la conversation sur un sujet plus agréable. Il commença d'abord planter son regard dans le sien.

**Rin: Du coup, je pense qu'on devrait commencer à organiser notre mariage dès maintenant. Sinon ça risque d'être compli... **

**Haru: D'accord. **

**Rin: Hein?**

**Haru: D'accord, qu'est ce que tu as en tête? **

Rin sourit en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. La réaction positive de son chéri le rassurait. S'ils s'organisaient dès maintenant, en étant ensemble et détendus, ils n'auraient pas gérer d'éventuels désaccords à distance ou encore à devoir faire des allés et retours multiples en avion pour leurs préparatifs.

**Rin: Ok, alors déjà au Japon ou en Australie?**

**Haru: Les amis que nous avons en commun sont au Japon. **

**Rin: Ouais, mais j'aurais quand même voulu que Russel et Laurie viennent... **

**Haru: Tu peux toujours les inviter? **

**Rin: Ouais ok. J'espère vraiment qu'ils pourront venir... Bon ok. Mais alors t'as une idée d'où précisément on pourrait le faire? **

**Haru: Pas vraiment.. **

**Rin: Il n'y a pas un lieu symbolique auquel tu tiens tout particulièrement ? **

**Haru: Une... piscine...**

Rin éclata de rire. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? La piscine, l'obsession n°2 après son requin dans le cœur de Haru. Le brun rougit un peu, devant son amoureux qui pleurait presque de rire, semblant se moquer de lui.

**Haru: Rin.. arrête de rire.**

**Rin: Excuse moi , mais j'aurais pu deviner la réponse. **

**Haru: ...**

**Rin: Sinon plus sérieusement, dans une piscine ça risque d'être compliqué.. **

**Haru: Alors à la mer...**

Le jeune homme resta un instant bête face à cette idée. L'océan... Celui qu'il regardait lorsqu'il était en Australie depuis son enfance, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Haru, et que celui ci lui manquait. Ce même océan qu'il avait passé toute l'année passée à contempler en s'imaginant que son petit ami le regardait lui aussi de l'autre côté la ligne d'horizon. Cette perfection bleue avait à de nombreuses reprises apaisé ses pleurs... Bien sûr aucun symbole ne pouvait être plus fort que celui ci...

**Rin: A la mer?**

**Haru: Tu l'aimes bien toi aussi pas vrai?**

**Rin: … Oui... C'est vraiment une bonne idée...**

L'australien se retourna légèrement pour se retenir de lâcher ses larmes et ils se sourirent émus... Alors il sortit un papier et commença à noter tout ce qu'ils désiraient pour leur mariage. Il fut décidé qu'une plage privée servirait de lieu pour les festivités et que la cérémonie elle se déroulerait à Tokyo pendant la floraison de cerisiers qui aurait lieu d'ici un mois. Du coup ils devaient tout préparer rapidement s'ils voulaient se dire „oui" sous les fleurs roses.

**Rin: Il faudrait que je reste un peu au Japon si on veut faire ça avant la fin du printemps. Je vais voir avec mon manager si on peut changer mon billet de retour pour aller directement à Tokyo... Ça te pose pas de problème que je vienne?**

**Haru: Non. Quand est ce que tu comptes venir?**

**Rin: Ça m'étonnerait qu'on prenne le même vol, j'arriverais après toi je pense, vu que je dois trouver un billet d'avion sans avoir réservé.. **

Haru acquiesça. De toute façon il préférait encore ça que d'attendre des jours pour revoir son requin. Lorsque le plat principal arriva, ils interrompirent un instant la discussion et se jetèrent sur les spécialités italiennes qu'on venait de leur servir.

**Rin: Mmh cette pizza à la bolo,... Tu veux goûter Haru?**

Pour faire plaisir à son petit ami il fit „aah „ et reçut immédiatement une bouchée sur la langue. Il ne la trouva pas mauvaise, mais il préférait de loin la sienne aux fruits de mer. Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur tout en commençant à faire la liste de leurs invités.

**Haru: Qui viendra de ton côté?**

**Rin: Euh.. Eh bien déjà.. Ma mère et ma soeur, et j'aimerais aussi Rusell et Laurie. Ensuite il y a Samezuka: Sousuke, Nitori, Momo, Capitaine Mikoshiba et les autres... Et toi? **

**Haru: Mes parents.. Et Makoto Rei et Nagisa.. Et Amakoto-sensi... Et Goro-sensei aussi.. **

**Rin: Et nos amis de primaire? Kisumi et tout? **

**Haru: Non. **

**Rin: Ils vont nous les casser jusqu'à ce qu'on le fasse...**

En boudant un peu Haru accepta. Puis après s'être régalé avec une délicieuse glace à l'italienne ils reprirent leur promenade jusqu'au coucher du soleil. C'est ainsi, qu'entre courses et moment intimes ensemble, ils passèrent leurs deux semaines romaines. A eux deux ils ramenèrent pas moins de 5 médailles d'or, 4 d'argent, et 2 de bronze. Haru prit le premier un vol pour Tokyo suivit de près par Rin qui cinq jours après décolla vers la même destination. A peine avait-il posé le pied sur le sol japonais qu'un sentiment de béatitude l'envahit. L'agitation dans la rue, la populace tokyoïte, le bruit, ces gens aux looks plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Il était de retour chez lui. Évidemment il avait fait croire à son petit ami qu'il ne rentrerait que plus tard, pour lui faire la surprise. Tout content de marcher sur ces trottoirs noirs de monde, il prit la peine de s'arrêter chez le fleuriste avant d'emprunter le chemin qui menait au petit appart' de son fiancé. Complètement excité à l'idée de voir la réaction de ce dernier face à cette venue à l'improviste, il devait se retenir pour ne pas courir jusqu'à l'adresse que lui avait indiquée Makoto.

Arrivé devant l'entrée il ne frappa pas, car il s'aperçut que la porte était déjà ouverte. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds... Personne dans le salon. Haru devait être dans son bain, l'occasion idéale pour aller le rejoindre... Soudain alors qu'il était encore dans l'entrée à se déchausser son regard croisa celui de son petit-ami qui tenait un plateau de maquereaux grillés dans la main. Sous l'effet de la surprise, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il lâcha son repas qui se retrouva sur le tapis du salon. Aussitôt il se jeta sur lui à le faire s'écrouler par terre, son sac et son bouquet encore dans ses bras. Rin venait de tomber à la renverse sous un Haru qui recouvrait son visage de petits baisers papillon. Ceux ci chatouillaient le cou du jeune homme qui en pleurait de rire.

**Rin: Haru.. Arrête pitié haha !...  
><strong>

Lors d'un bref instant d'inattention de ce dernier, le rouge répliqua par une attaque chatouille qui le fit éclater de son rire cristallin. C'était encore des merveilleuses retrouvailles avec sa patrie mais aussi avec son petit ami. Toutefois, même réunis dans la capitale du sushi, leur couple allait être mis à rude épreuve...

* * *

><p>En espèrant que ça vous a plu ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues ^^<p> 


	6. Tokyo

**Titre: FOR OUR FUTURE**

**Paring: RinHaru**

**Rating: T ( parce que je veux faire toutes les lettres de l'alphabet *sort* )**

**Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de Free Iwatobi swimming Club et Free Eternal Summer ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé: Aller ouvrons tranquillement les hostilités ~  
><strong>  
><strong>Bonne lecture !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Tokyo<strong>

La sonnerie retentit. Rin ne bougea pas. Une seconde fois. Toujours rien. Puis une troisième. Rin cligna des yeux et serra les dents en regardant le plafond. Il jeta un œil au réveil: 8h28. Qui est ce qui venait les sortir du lit à une telle heure? Il sortit une jambe de la couverture et commença à en s'extirper totalement mais visiblement quelqu'un n'était pas cet avis. Haru qui avait sa tête posée sur son pec lui retint l'avant-bras en gémissant vaguement son prénom. Attendri par ce geste, le requin ne put se résoudre à quitter immédiatement la couchette. Il resta en position allongée et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes en murmurant

**Rin: Haru, je vais voir qui c'est et je reviens...**

Le sus nommé le lâcha et finalement enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller sans plus de discussions. Fatigué de son réveil trop matinal Rin enfila ses pantoufles en baillant, et son peignoir en satin avant d'aller à la porte. Un air irrité plaqué au visage et l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à visage familier.

**Rin: Ma. Ko. To.**

L'air blasé contrastait avec l'étonnement du vert qui sur le pas de la porte n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

**Makoto: Haan! Rin? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?**

**Rin: Euh... j'essayais de dormir en fait... Mais c'est plutôt toi qu'est ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi tu viens réveiller Haru aussi tôt?**

**Makoto: Il n'est pas tôt, d'habitude il prend sa bain à cette heure ci. **

**Rin: Attends tu veux dire que tu viens sonner, quand tu sais qu'il est dans son bain?**

**Makoto: Non.. Je.. Euh... !**

Makoto sentait que ça allait mal tourner s'il ne rectifiait pas le malentendu. Heureusement pour lui Haru arriva à sa rescousse dans la pièce principale lui aussi vêtu d'un peignoir.

**Haru: Rin... Arrête de l'embêter...**

Un petit blasé apparut sur son visage, il choppa d'un coup sec Makoto par le cou en le retenant de son épaule alors que celui avait l'air de ne rien y comprendre.

**Rin: Ça va je plaisante, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas vu Makoto.**

Haru satisfait des cette visible entente partit immédiatement se mettre aux fourneaux sans rien dire de plus. Rin profita de l'absence de celui ci pour presque étrangler le vert avec son coude. Et lui murmura pour ne pas qu'Haru l'entende:

**Rin: Si tu tente quoi que ce soit t'auras affaire à moi, c'est clair?**

**Makoto: O-oui … **

Soudain le brun revint dans la pièce cette fois juste en tablier et maillot de bain puis posa des bols et une assiette de poisson sur le kotatsu, sous les yeux de „maquereaux frits" des deux autres. Ça faisait bien longtemps que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vu Haru dans cette tenue.

**Haru: C'est prêt.**

Aussitôt Makoto se défit de l'étreinte de Rin et alla s'installer à table. La situation, guère à son goût, ne pouvait pas durer. Lorsque son petit ami se leva pour aller chercher des condiments dans le placard, il le suivit et se colla à lui de façon ostentatoire. Le brun un peu gêné de cet acte en public bien que plein de tendresse se raidit un peu. Seul un doux baiser déposé sur son épaule le détendit un peu de nouveau.

**Rin: Babe tu veux pas enfiler un T-shirt? Tu vas attraper froid..**

**Haru: Je sais que tu es jaloux...**

**Rin: Non..je..**

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière eux en même temps et virent que Makoto les regardaient avec un air faussement innocent. Rin grogna un coup encore contre son épaule lui réitérant muettement son souhait qu'il enfile une vêtement supplémentaire. Il comprit le message et lâcha ses pots puis partit s'habiller complètement. Lorsqu'il revint il s'assit à table entre son homme et son ami et commença à dépiauter son poisson.

**Rin: Alors pourquoi tu es venu Makoto?**

**Haru: Il devait m'accompagner chez le tailleur pour essayer ma tenue pour... notre mariage.**

Le dauphin rougit légèrement en finissant cette phrase. Le dire tout haut lui faisait bizarre. C'est vrai que tout ce qui leur arrivaient depuis un petit moment était à peine croyable mais la concrétisation progressive de leur rêve les ramenait à cette fantastique réalité. Ohlalala Haru était trop mignon, avec ses joues roses. Si bien que le coeur fit un bond dans la poitrine de son fiancé. Malheureusement le programme de sa journée était loin d'être aussi mignon que lui. Dans un élan de lucidité, il comprit à quelle sauce il allait être mangeait et ça ne lui plaisait que très moyennement.

**Rin: Oh non pas aujourd'hui... Je viens à peine d'arriver...**

**Haru: Désolé, mais j'ai pris rendez vous avec le tailleur. J'avais oublié.**

**Makoto: Et si il n'y va pas aujourd'hui Haru n'aura pas sa tenue pour le jour J...**

Rin était complètement dégouté. C'était le mot. Il se tourna sur le côté les bras croisés en faisant la tête. Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour lui remonter le moral. Celui ci était en pleine séance de bouderie intensive, une idée lumineuse vint soudain à son esprit. Il courut dans la chambre chercher son portable et appela l'un de ses contacts. Ce dit contact, qui étaient présentement en train de faire des courses, les bras chargés de paquets, réussit à attraper son portable entre le sopalin et les épices. A sa grande surprise ce fut le nom de son meilleur ami qui apparut sur l'écran.

_**Sousuke: Allo?**_

**Rin: Sousuke c'est moi Rin! **

_**Sousuke: Rin? Attends t'as les appels gratuits vers l'étranger maintenant?**_

**Rin: Non je suis à Tokyo là. **

_**Sousuke: Sérieux? Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu? Tu veux qu'on se voit quand?**_

**Rin: J'allais te le proposer justement. Pourquoi pas tout de suite? **

_**Sousuke: Euh .. Ben écoute ouais ok j'ai rien à faire. J'arrive! Au fait t'es où?**_

**Rin: Je suis chez Haru. Je t'envoie l'adresse par sms.**

_**Sousuke: Ok a toute.**_

Le brun se mit courir avec ses sacs de course à la main qu'il balança négligemment dans sa voiture et de mit les gaz pour retrouver au plus vite son cher Rin. Ce dernier tout content d'avoir trouvé son occupation du jour retourna auprès des autres avec un petit air satisfait. Au moins il n'allait pas rester seul dans l'appart à se morfondre, pendant que son fiancé essayait son costume de mariage. En plus il ne pouvait pas le voir dans sa tenue avant le jour J.. ça le frustrait énormément, mais heureusement Sousuke était là pour lui changer les idées.

**Haru: Vous allez faire quoi avec Yamazaki?**

**Rin: J'en sais rien.. Il y a toujours à faire avec lui..**

Le grand sourire heureux de son homme ne rassurait guère Haru qui en était à penser que finalement il ferait mieux de ne pas aller chez le tailleur aujourd'hui. Toutefois, son ami Makoto le rappela à l'ordre en lui indiquant l'horaire tardive. Ce faisant le brun alla s'habiller accompagné de son petit ami, laissant de nouveau Makoto seul dans la salon. Seuls dans la chambre, ils enfilèrent leurs vêtement muettement, ce jusqu'à ce que simultanément ils ne commencent à dire un mot, qu'ils ne finiront jamais.

**Haru: Qu'est ce que tu allais dire Rin?**

**Rin: Non dis moi toi.**

**Haru: Non toi d'abord.**

**Rin: Toi.**

**Haru: Toi!**

**Rin: TOI!**

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître un géant brun aux yeux bleus qui tenait une boite de chocolats dans la main. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'un de ses anciens adversaires de Iwatobi.

**Sousuke: Tachibana?**

**Makoto: Yamazaki-kun. Ne t'inquiète pas tu es à la bonne adresse.**

**Sousuke: Ah ok... Je cherche Rin.**

**Makoto: Il est partit s'habiller... Avec Haru.**

Les voix des deux garçons qui se disputaient comme un vieux couple résonnaient suffisamment entre les murs pour qu'on les entende de la pièce principale. Le kaki eut l'air un peu gêné par la situation. Sousuke s'assit alors à ses côtés sans un mot en attendant que ça se calme. Mais pour ne pas les entendre, Makoto engagea la conversation.

**Sousuke: Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vus...**

**Makoto: Ouais... Tu nages toujours? **

**Sousuke: Euh.. Uniquement pour m'amuser. Je fais des études pour...**

A cet instant les jeunes hommes qui discutaient dans le salon réalisèrent que la dispute de leurs deux amis avaient été remplacés par des bruits étranges... des gémissements? En fait ça n'avait rien d'étrange... Ils avaient très bien compris ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire presque sous leur nez. Et les deux devinrent aussi rouges que tes tomates. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'instant d'une seconde, et reprirent de façon pas du tout naturelle leur conversation, parlant le plus fort qu'ils pouvaient afin de masquer les gémissements et autres râles qui provenaient de la chambre.

**Sousuke: Et sinon tu étudies la Sodomie? Euh l'anatomie je veux dire!**

**Makoto: Oui haha plus ou moins! Surtout les muscles du cul – DU CORPS! **

Après quelques minutes de ce gros malaise, les deux autres montrèrent enfin le bout de leur nez. Un peu débraillés et les cheveux encore moins bien coiffés qu'ils ne l'étaient au réveil.

**Rin: Oh Sousuke tu es déjà là?**

**Sousuke: Ca fait un moment que je suis là Rin. Bon on y va?**

**Makoto: Haru tu es prêt? **

Haru lança un regard sombre à Sousuke et Rin en fit de même à Makoto. Puis les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement pour se dire au revoir pour bien marquer leur territoire devant leurs rivaux respectifs.

**Rin: Amuse toi bien... **

**Haru: Toi aussi...**

**Rin: Au fait Makoto! T'as intérêt à lui trouver le costard le plus classe de Tokyo!**

**Makoto: Compte sur moi.**

Le dauphin, quant à lui trop taciturne pour dire quoi que ce soit, se contenta de lancer un regard qui en disait long à Sousuke. Puis ils se séparèrent en groupe de deux partant chacun vaquer à leur occupations. Attendez... Quelles occupations? C'est vrai que Rin avait appelé son meilleur ami sans savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Attaché dans la voiture du brun sur le siège passager, se posa soudain cette question existentielle. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu à la formuler à voix haute, son ami quittait son stationnement et roulait sur le périph.

**Rin: Euh Sousuke on va où?**

**Sousuke: C'est que maintenant que tu y penses? …. **

Un grognement en guise de réponse sortit de la bouche du rouge, qui s'était une fois de plus mis à bouder.

**Sousuke: Bon ça va je plaisante, j'y ai réfléchi... On a qu'à aller à l'aquarium? Ça te dit?**

Le regard du jeune homme s'éclaircit. C'était vraiment une bonne idée. D'autant plus que Rin n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller. Non seulement il avait plein de choses à raconter à son meilleur ami, mais en plus faire du tourisme à Tokyo pouvait s'avérer vraiment sympa. Au final cette journée n'allait pas être aussi nulle que ça.

De leur côté les deux japonais se rendirent à pied chez le tailleur de Haru dans la bonne humeur.

**Makoto: Tu aurais du me prévenir que Rin venait, je ne vous aurais pas dérangé...**

**Haru: Il ne m'a rien dit. **

**Makoto: Ah … Okey je vois. C'est bien Rin! **

Makoto tint la porte d'entrée au futur marié qui le devança. Si le nageur avait demandé à son ami d'enfance de l'accompagner, c'est parce qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Il n'aimait guère se changer dans des lieux publics. J'ai bien dit se changer, parce que pour ce qui était de se déshabiller seulement ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Particulièrement lorsqu'il y avait un point d'eau dans les environs.

Bref, il rencontrèrent le tailleur qui en l'occurrence était une tailleuse, sans doute une novice vu toutes les gaffes qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Elle présenta tout d'abord un tenue des plus sobres, ébène, assortie à sa chevelure. Makoto fut surpris de voir à quel point Haru était stylé en costard. La jeune femme présenta alors une dizaine de tenues à son client mais rien ne suscitait chez lui un réel emballement. Pourtant le vert les trouvait toutes super...

Désespérée par l'exigence dont faisait preuve le fiancé, la vendeuse sortit son argument phare.

**Vendeuse: Monsieur je suis sûre que votre femme vous trouvera magnifique dans cette tenue...**

Makoto se frotta la tête tout gêné tandis que les joues du brun rosirent légèrement en murmurant du bout des lèvres.

**Haru: Ce n'est pas... une femme..**

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et frissonna en riant nerveusement. En regardant alternativement Haru et Makoto.

**Vendeuse: Ah d'accord... Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'avais pas compris que vous étiez fiancés ensemble!**

Ce fut au tour du géant vert de devenir rouge comme une tomate en agitant les mains et Haru soupira.

**Makoto: Non Non ce n'est pas moi.**

**Haru: Je suis Haruka Nanase. **

**Vendeuse: Haruka Nanase... J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... Attendez... C'est.. vous êtes... Vous êtes le nageur qui s'est fait demandé en mariage aux JO ? **

**Haru: Oui.**

Décidément cette histoire de demande en mariage publique avait bel et bien fait le tour du monde. La petite jeune femme en était toute retournée.

**Vendeuse: J'ai vu votre petit ami à la télé, et vous aussi! **

**Haru: Ah peut être.. **

**Vendeuse: Si vous voulez que je lui trouve une tenue pour lui aussi n'hésitez pas !**

**Haru: Déjà, il faudrait en trouvez une pour moi...**

La petite blonde se mit à secouer ses méninges à toute allure. L'enjeu était énorme. Si elle vendait un de ses produits à un client célèbre, aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle serait promue. D'autant plus que le mariage de ce dit client avait été annoncé en direct devant 1 milliard de téléspectateurs. Elle partit dans la réserve en courant et ne revint que 10 minutes plus tard. Les deux amis étaient sur le point de partir quand elle les rattrapa de justesse et mit juste sous le nez de Haruka un magnifique costard bleu roi, accompagné d'un col et d'un nœud papillon assortis bleu nuit, et une chemise blanche à boutons de la même couleur. Elle leur cria la voix pleine de détermination.

**Vendeuse: C'est un costume, bleu comme la mer. Pour vous qui êtes un nageur.**

Le susnommé eut alors comme un flash. Il vola la tenue de ses mains et partit immédiatement dans une cabine. Lorsqu'il en ressortit son accompagnateur et sa débitrice eurent comme un choc. Cette tenue lui allait parfaitement bien, à croire qu'elle avait été faite pour lui. Il vit alors son reflet dans le miroir, et s'imagina sur l'autel avec son homme.. ça l'angoissait, mais ça le rendait tellement heureux à la fois. Et ce bleu marin résonnait avec le lieu symbolique qu'ils avaient choisis pour leur mariage..

**Haru: Makoto, tu peux sortir mon chéquier s'il te plait?**

Soulagés, les deux autres soupirèrent. Enfin ils avaient trouvés.

Sousuke de son côté se gara en créneaux like a boss. C'est alors qu'une superbe visite du centre aquatique débuta. Ils eurent tout d'abord droit au spectacle des otaries et des orques en extérieur qui était plutôt impressionnant. Pourtant ça ne les empêcha pas d'avoir ne discussion sérieuse.

**Sousuke: Rin tu aurais du prévenir que tu revenais a Japon. Tu restes combien de temps?**

**Rin: Seulement deux semaines, le temps de nous marier et de préparer notre déménagement.**

**Sousuke: Votre déménagement. **

**Rin: Haru vient vivre avec moi à Sydney.**

La joie lisible sur le visage du locuteur contrastait avec le choc marqué sur celui de son interlocuteur. Lui qui pensait qu'après cette saison il viendrait vivre au Japon pour se rapprocher de ses amis, sa famille et son petit-ami... Malheureusement, Rin avait décidé de faire précisément le contraire en remmenant son chéri dans son pays lointain.

**Sousuke: Sérieusement il a accepté?**

**Rin: Après l'avoir vu nager mon coach lui a proposé un poste dans notre équipe. Il est vraiment génial mon coach. **

**Sousuke: Woah... Vous avez eu de la chance... Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui vienne..**

**Rin: Je me doute, mais enfin dis toi qu'on reviendra aux grandes vacances squatter chez toi ou Makoto. Et que d'ici quelques années, on reviendra vivre au Japon. Comme quand je suis parti en primaire, j'ai fini par revenir... Ce sera pareil. **

**Sousuke: T'as plutôt intérêt Rin!**

Il cacha plutôt bien sa tristesse au vu du fait que son meilleur ami allait encore vivre un long moment loin de lui. Et ils se sourirent mutuellement en pensant qu'il fallait qu'ils profitent vraiment de ces moments ensemble vus qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de se reproduire. Une fois le spectacle terminé ils quittèrent les gradins et marchèrent côte à cote en traversant un tunnel l'aquarium.

**Sousuke: Au fait Rin, il fallait que je te dise . Félicitations pour ton mariage. **

**Rin: Merci Sousuke. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour l'organisation d'ailleurs si tu veux bien!**

**Sousuke: Bien sûr, pas de soucis. D'ailleurs cette déclaration c'était vraiment... spectaculaire.**

Le brun se mit à pouffer de rire en se tournant légèrement vers la droite. Son ancien camarade serra les dents. Il donna un petit coup de poing dans l'avant bras de ce dernier, avec un air gêné et énervé à la fois.

**Rin: Arrête de te foutre de moi!**

**Sousuke: J'imagine que tu t'étais pas préparé à l'ampleur que ça allait prendre.**

**Rin: … Non... Mais je ne regrette rien. Je ne pouvais plus attendre tu comprends, tu t'imagines pas à quel point je suis fou de lui...**

En disant cette phrase Rin s'était rapproché de Sousuke sans s'en apercevoir, au point d'aggriper ses deux mains à son t-shirt. Celui ci lui répondit avec un sourire chaleureux. Leur regards se parlaient sans paroles. Après tout, en tant que meilleur ami, il le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Soudain un éclair de lumière brisa ce moment d'émotion. Ils se retournèrent, d'un mouvement simultané, vers la direction d'où provenait la lumière. Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvaient deux paparazzi qui portaient chacun un énorme appareil photo. Le jeune nageur olympique fronça les sourcils et leur cria de là où il se trouvait.

**Sousuke: Dégagez bande de merdes !**

Lisant la colère sur le visage du jeune novice dans l'univers des star. Les photographes les matraquèrent avec leurs flash. Sousuke ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on s'en prenne à Rin. Et lorsque qu'il s'énervait, il valait mieux ne pas trop trainer dans les parages. Le jeune homme se remonta les manches, en se déplaçant d'un pas calme vers les intrus. L'un des deux sentit l'embrouille et fuit.

**Rin: Sousuke, attends! Ne fais rien.**

Rin tenta de le retenir en s'accrochant encore à son T-shirt derrière lui. Mais rien n'y fit, il fut retenu en arrière par son protecteur, qui désormais n'était plus qu'à un mètre du fauteur de troubles. Il était vraiment sur le point du lui casser la gueule, c'était imminent. D'un coup sec, le beau gosse choppa le photographe par le col, le souleva et le plaqua au mur.

**Sousuke: Je vous interdit de vous approcher de lui. C'est clair?**

Oui ça avait le mérite de l'être. Il lâcha le petit monsieur qui tomba au sol et fuit comme un rat en courant. Il venait de prendre Sousuke pour le garde du corps attitré de Rin. Cela dit, il y avait une part de vrai là dedans.

**Rin: Sousuke tu n'étais pas obligé de... **

**Sousuke: Si. Bon on va manger? **

**Rin: Euh ok où ç...? **

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase que la chanson future fish, qui n'était autre que le signal d'alarme d'appel entrant, retentit bruyamment, agitant un peu plus l'atmosphère dans l'aquarium. Décidément lui et Sousuke avaient bien réussi à mettre la pagaille. Il répondit en se faisant le plus discret possible, devant tout ces gens qui les regardaient de travers.

**Rin: Allo?**

_**Haru: Rin, c'est moi... On a fini le shopping. Vous êtes où?**_

**Rin: A l'aquarium, mais on va partir avant que ça dégénère là...**

**Alors que Rin téléphonait son garde du corps lançaient des regards noirs à tout ceux qui croisaient leur route. **

_**Haru: On mange chez Saya? Ils font des ramens au maquereau là bas. **_

**Rin: Ok bah on décolle nous. A toute!**

Sur ce il raccrocha et empoigna le bras de son ami pour le sortir d'ici, avant qu'un Vrai vigile ne les vire. Dehors il continua à l'entrainer jusque dans la voiture et ils y entrèrent pour discuter. Un air passablement irrité prit place sur le visage du grand.

**Sousuke: Ça fait un an qu'on s'est pas vu... Toi et moi. Et tu veux qu'on mange avec eux?**

**Rin: Oh.. Désolé... Mais ça fait un an que j'ai pas vu Haru, on a passé que 2 semaines ensembles depuis nos retrouvailles...**

**Sousuke: Tu vas vivre avec lui H24 à Syndney et moi tu ne me verras presque jamais. C'est tout ce que ça te fait? **

**Rin: Non je.. **

**Sousuke: Parce que moi rien que d'y penser je... Laisse tomber...**

**Rin: Non dis moi ! **

**Sousuke: Laisse tomber j'ai dit...**

**Rin: Sousuke dis!**

**Sousuke: Ça.. ça me brise le cœur voilà!**

Le brun atterré par la situation, et honteux d'avoir exprimé le fond de sa pensée s'appuya sur le volant.

**Rin: Sousuke ne me dit pas que tu es toujours...**

**Sousuke: Non c'est pas ça. C'est juste que tu es très important pour moi, tu le sais. Et te savoir loin de moi.. C'est horrible.**

**Rin: Pour moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Je veux aller au bout de mon rêve. Je sais c'est très égoïste de vous imposer ça à toi, à Haru et à tous les autres... Mais c'est mon rêve que j'accomplis.**

**Sousuke: Tu as déjà plusieurs médailles qu'est ce que tu veux de plus?**

**Rin: Je veux continuer à vivre de ma passion, et surtout dépasser mes limites! Pourquoi je m'arrêterais maintenant alors que je peux encore faire tellement mieux! Haru aussi, si il abandonnait, ou se contentait de rester nageur à l'échelle nationale, je trouverais qu'il gâche son talent!**

**Sousuke: Oui ce serait du gaspillage c'est sur. Mais tous ces moments qu'on ne passera pas ensemble, tous ceux que tu n'as pas passé avec Haru cette année... C'est eux qui tu gaspilles du coup!**

**Rin: Je sais... Ca m'a énormément miné l'année dernière. Et honnêtement il y a quelques jours encore je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir continuer comme ça... Mais lorsque mon coach a téléphoné et qu'il m'a proposé de ramener Haru avec moi, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter tellement j'étais heureux... Cette année que j'ai passé à Syndney était sans doute la plus dure de toute ma vie. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être loin des personnes que tu aimes tout en nageant comme un fou 7h par jour pour obtenir des résultats toujours plus parfaits. **

**Sousuke: Si je sais ce que c'est. C'est pour ça que je ne t'empêcherais pas de partir avec Nanase. Je ne veux ni t'empêcher de faire ta carrière ou de vivre ta relation Je veux seulement que... Que tu partages aussi ton bonheur avec moi...**

**Sousuke: Sousuke... Sois mon témoin de mariage s'il te plait... **

Cette requête soudaine au beau milieu d'une discussion à bâton rompu, fit s'ouvrir en grands les beaux yeux turquoises de son ami.

**Rin: Désolé de sortir ça tout d'un coup. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais te le demander, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de... **

**Sousuke: J'accepte. Oui je veux être ton témoin Rin.**

**Rin: Oh... Merci.**

Un grand sourire soulagé se dessina sur les lèvres du rouge. Une expression douce imita la sienne sur le visage face à lui.

**Rin: Je sais que ça risque d'être des visites rares et de courtes durée. Mais je te promets que je reviendrais ici dès que je le pourrais. Une partie de ma vie est ici. Car tu es ici.. **

Sousuke démarra sa voiture et débloqua le frein à main tout en lançant un regard chaleureux à son interlocuteur.

**Sousuke: Je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse.**

Un peu plus tard, les jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent installés dans la salle d'un restaurant. Les deux amoureux s'étaient installés côtes à côtes face à leurs amis qui avaient les yeux rivés sur le menu. Sous la table il s'attrapèrent la main et se lancèrent un regard déterminé. Rin se racla la gorge et déclara.

**Rin: Sousuke.. Makoto... Haru et moi on voudrait vous dire quelque chose. **

Surpris les deux se regardèrent. Qu'est ce que ces deux allaient leur annoncer encore? Après le mariage, le déménagement qu'est ce que ça allait être? Une grossesse? Ils déglutirent en s'imaginant le pire. Haru se leva alors d'un bond de sa chaise et s'inclina à 45° et dis d'un ton très sérieux.

**Haru: Merci d'avoir accepté d'être nos témoins de mariage !**

Le jeune homme avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que toute le restaurant soit au courant de ce qui se passait à leur table. Complètement rouge de honte, il tira sur le t-shirt de son fiancé sa main collée sur son propre visage pour cacher sa gêne. Leurs deux amis se regardèrent à nouveau.

**Sousuke: Attends Rin, c'est tout ce que vous vouliez nous dire? **

**Rin: Ouais. Pourquoi vous vous attendiez à quoi?**

**Makoto: Haru, pas besoin de se lever juste pour ça.. **

Le susnommé se rassit calmement, et une serveuse complètement amusée par ce qu'elle venait d'observer vint prendre leur commande avec un grand sourire.

**Serveuse: Messieurs qu'est ce que je vous sers?**

**Haru: Je vais prendre un bol de ramen aux maquereaux. **

**Rin: Tu ne prends pas d'apéritif Haru? **

**Haru: Non merci. **

**Serveuse: C'est noté. Monsieur Matsuoka je vous écoute? **

4 paires d'yeux éberlués se posèrent sur elle. Comment elle pouvait savoir son nom? Attendez... Ah oui c'est vrai il était champion olympique.. Et il avait demandé en mariage un autre gars à la télé. Non en fait ça se tient. Makoto se racla la gorge, visiblement leur petit groupe ne passait pas incognito. Sousuke tel un pittbull se tenait prêt à agir si Rin se sentait indisposé. Quant à Haru il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, bien trop occupé à s'imaginer le goût succulent des maquereaux dans sa bouche.

**Rin: Je... euh.. J-je vais prendre... Des- des yakitoris sauce piquante s'il vous plait**

**Makoto: Moi ce sera un bol de yakisoba. **

**Sousuke: 2 s'il vous plait **

**Makoto: Ah toi aussi tu aimes ça Yama... zaki-kun**

En rendant sa carte Rin avait soupiré complètement gêné. Cette réaction avait alerté le chien non muselé qui sans écouter ce que ce pauvre Makoto disait, avait emboité le pas de la jeune femme. Pourvu qu'il ne la plaque pas au mur pensa son meilleur ami crispé comme jamais. Au lieu de ça il prit la serveuse à partit et lui demanda calmement d'être le plus discrète possible, qu'ils ne tenaient pas à se faire remarquer. Certes ça pouvait paraître étrange vu la petite démonstration de Haru quelques minutes plus tôt, mais cette attention avait beaucoup touché Rin. Progressivement, l'ambiance se détendit et ils se régalèrent de leurs plats en plaisantant.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à la préparation des cartons et aux réservations du mariage. Gérer en même temps un déménagement et un mariage, il fallait vraiment être dingue. Oui ils étaient dingues. L'un de l'autre. Mais plus que jamais ils voulaient profiter de leurs derniers moments au Japon d'autant plus que leurs amis les aidaient gracieusement. Malgré les journées crevantes qu'ils avaient, ils sortaient presque tous les soirs. Enfin Rin et Makoto forçaient Haru à sortir sachant très bien qu'une fois en Australie il regretterait son petit monde. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, le brun serait resté à la maison à faire une partie de jambes en l'air avec son chéri et se coucher de suite après. Enfin, ce genre de soirées ils y seraient abonnés à Syndney. Avec tout le travail qu'ils auraient, ils seraient sans doute bien trop fatigués pour faire la bamboula jusqu'aux aurores. Alors ils s'éclataient avec leurs amis tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la date officielle de la cérémonie des deux tourtereaux. Les faire-part depuis longtemps envoyés avaient déjà fait se déplacer certains des invités sur la capitale japonaise. Parmi eux, le jeune couple de joyeux lurons, ou plutôt du joyeux luron et son petit ami coincé du cul, alias Nagisa et Rei. Le shota blond, car non il n'avait pas changé physiquement en 1 an, était surexcité à l'idée de revoir leurs deux super copains d'antan. Mais pour l'instant ils ne leur avaient encore rien dit.

Ce même soir à deux jours de la cérémonie, son ami „garde du corps", avait réquisitionné Rin exceptionnellement sans Haru qui de son côté passait sa soirée avec le géant vert...

* * *

><p>Une Soirée chacun de son côté, juste avant le mariage, vous voyez à quoi je pense?<br>Oui ? Non?  
>Revenez pour le prochain chapitre!<p> 


End file.
